Social Status
by Indigo-Night-Wisp
Summary: AU: Jonda, Romy, school. Social status is apparently very important in highschool. And when she starts running with the school's "freaks," she discovers just how seriously people take it in real life as well. Cover image from Melodious-Nocturne.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN X-MEN EVOLUTION, ITS CHARCTERS, ITS PLOT-LINES, OR EVEN ONE TENTH OF ITS BRILLIANCE. BECAUSE I DO NOT WANT TO TYPE THIS OVER AND OVER EVERY CHAPTER, THIS IS THE DISCLAIMER. THE ONLY ONE. YOU WILL NOT GET ANOTHER FOR THIS STORY.**

**A/N: Hi, everybody! So this is my latest big fic, it will probably be longer than When Remy Met Rogue, but probably nowhere near the awesome length some fics get to. (Seriously, some of you people write freakin' novels.) During the time of posting this, my updates will likely be less frequent than I would like because of a little thing called school. Apparently it's important or something. To keep everyone satisfied, one-shots, mini-fics, etc. will be posted as well.**

**So this is Jonda. And Romy. Less Romy than Jonda, though there is quite a lot of them. 'Kay, first off, neither couple is going to be their normal selves. By this I mean that Remy and Rogue are already together, and will likely stay together for the duration of the story. And if they don't, they absolutely positively will be back together by the end. And while there is plenty of good old-fashioned Romy, i.e. yelling at the Swamp Rat, teasing cherie, and lots of arguments, they really get along extremely well.**

**I am not going to tell you why Jonda is different because you will have figured it out by chapter 2 at least anyway.**

**This story is AU. There are no powers, unless you count Remy's eyes and John's fire obsession. There are two things I will not compromise on: Remy's fabulous eye color, and Johnny's pyromania. Both traits are such a part of their characters that I feel they must be there. I don't care what explanation you have for Remy's eyes. Make one up.**

**So, I hope you all enjoy, and don't hate me too much when you see what I've done.**

**WAIT!**

**Sorry, I just had to do that.**

**Go on. Ignore me.**

_**She's really immature, ain't she, luv?**_

_**Oui. Stop callin' Indy dat or she'll t'row y' t'rough a wall.**_

**And apparently **_**I'm **_**immature. Hmph.**

**Go on now. Shoo.**

* * *

Wanda Maximoff took a deep breath. _Okay, calm down. It's just school,_ she told herself. She was walking through the halls of Bayville High looking for her homeroom. _Yeah, but it's the middle of the semester!_ She answered herself, _and nobody asked you! I'll panic if I want!_ Her inner voice didn't reply, so she continued searching until she found room 108.

"Everyone, this is Wanda Maximoff. Her family just moved to Bayville. Wanda, do you have anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

She smiled shyly. "Not really, Mrs. Phillips."

"Alright then, take a seat."

She hesitantly glanced at the class. She caught the eye of a pretty girl with long bright red hair. The girl smiled and Wanda gratefully sank into the seat beside her. She stuck out her hand and said, "Hi, I'm Jean Grey. Homeroom is just attendance and chat-time anyway so don't worry about whispering."

Wanda smiled. "Thanks. I hate being new."

Jean tittered. "No problem. You stick with me and I'll show you around. Tell you who to avoid and who you'll want to talk to."

Wanda smiled still, but inside she recoiled slightly. _I hate being told what to do!__ Calm down,_she told herself, _she's just trying to be helpful. Relax._ Tuning back into what Jean was saying, she sighed in relief when she heard that today was a half-day. She'd be able to go home before lunch.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad. She'd already met someone, so at least she wouldn't be alone.

By the time Wanda made it to her last class before the half-day was over, she was tired, cranky, and slightly regretting meeting Jean. Sure, the red-head was nice to _her_, but she kept putting everybody they came across in a category, and telling Wanda which categories contained people acceptable for "people like us" to associate with.

As the bell rang, she sighed in relief as she gathered her things and practically ran for her brother's car.

* * *

Pietro grinned at her. Stupid smarty had skipped a grade and was now taking post-secondary classes at the local college. Dumb twin. Couldn't even slow down long enough to suffer through highschool with her.

"How was your day?" he asked. His grin only widened when she scowled at him. "That good, huh?"

"Just shut up and take me home, creep." He gave her a half hug that she leaned into despite herself, then opened her car door for her and jogged around to the driver's side.

* * *

School the next day was practically torture. Wanda was introduced to Tabby, Amara and Taryn, Jean's little group of friends. They all smiled at her, smiles of assessment and calculation. Tabby put it best.

"Okay, girl, we are sooo taking you shopping later!"

Wanda was shocked. "What?"

Amara sniffed. "You need new clothes obviously. Those… so won't do."

Wanda glanced down at her light blue jeans and green tank-top. She frowned. _What's wrong with them?_

Not seeming to notice Wanda's annoyance, Jean and Taryn each squealed something about the mall, and then promised to meet her for lunch. Wanda finally turned into her AP Honor's English class and sat down thankfully. None of _them_ were in this class. Then she remembered. Lunch was next period! She groaned quietly, then spent the rest of the class staring at her desk. When the bell rang, she dragged herself to her feet. For a moment, she considered not meeting with Jean and Co., but then quickly discarded that idea. She may have been independent, but she really was a social creature, and she certainly didn't want to eat all alone on her second day. Sighing, she allowed the enthusiastic red-head to pull her towards the cafeteria, pretending not to hear Tabby and Amara discussing how happy she'd be once they "fixed" her.

They entered the cafeteria and got their trays. _Do they really eat this? _Wanda asked herself. _Of course they do,_ her inner voice answered snidely. _This pizza sauce is probably the cause of that hair of Jean's. __Wouldn't that make more sense if you __**wore **__pizza sauce? Why am I talking to myself?_

She started for the nearest table, only to be stopped suddenly by Jean's slightly frantic voice. "Wanda! Not there, come on!" Confused, she followed. The table was empty, why couldn't they sit there? When she reached them, Jean gave her a look as they all sat down. "Wanda, you can't sit there."

"Why not?"

"Look." She looked. _What?_

"It's too close to _them_. Jean's shudder suggested that whoever _they_ were, they were up there with terrorists, dentists, and science teachers on the people-to-avoid-list. Wanda looked again, realizing that a large number of round tableswere empty, all surrounding one small table in the middle where three people sat.

They were all dressed entirely in black. Thankfully, the girl was the only one wearing make-up. Dark purple lipstick and eye shadow actually accentuated her beautiful face perfectly. Her hair was auburn, and had two white streaks running through the front. She was leaning on the shoulder of an auburn haired boy wearing a trench coat. His hair was in a ponytail, and he whispered something in her ear that made her smile and tug it. His handsome face held a smirk, and it seemed to Wanda that both were trying hard not to burst into laughter and ruin the scary image that the other students had labeled them with. _They don't seem _that _bad. Maybe Bayville High just isn't used to Goths._

Wanda turned her attention to the third member of their little party and felt her breath catch in surprise. His hair was a bright, messy strawberry blonde, really and orange (_Fire, _she thought distractedly) color. He appeared to be fiddling with something in his hand, and he stared at it with a slight smile. The smile really caught Wanda's attention. He didn't look all that scary to start with, but that smile… he looked- innocent. Too innocent to warrant the amount of space everyone put between themselves and his friends.

Jean was talking. "They're so freaky! Seriously, you just _can't _get too close to them. They'd probably curse you if you did. Really, you can_not_ sit anywhere _near_ them!"

Wanda's eyes narrowed. She'd heard that for the last time today, she decided. Abruptly, she stood up. Ignoring shocked protests and questions, she picked up her tray and marched straight to the table at the center of the room.

Glancing over her shoulder, she smirked when she saw that Jean and Co.'s mouths were hanging open, their faces reflecting their surprise hilariously. Turning from them, she plunked her tray down on the table and sat down right next to the fire-top.

She looked up to see the couple (she assumed they were a couple, his hand was playing dangerously close to her waistband; if they were just friends they were v_ery close_) staring at her. Her emerald eyes were friendly, but confused. The boy's red-on-black eyes startled her momentarily, her expression causing the girl to stiffen, but when Wanda smiled she relaxed. His eyes looked amused.

Wanda thought for a moment then smiled brightly and said, "Hi!"

The girl gave an amused grunt. "Hi yaself, sugah."

Wanda quirked am eyebrow. "Mississippi?"

She grinned. "Yeah! Ah'm Rogue." Wanda shook her hand, somehow not surprised at all by the unusual name. It suited her. "Pleasure to meet you. My name's Wanda." The boy beside Rogue offered his hand. "Remy LeBeau, petite, at y' service." He kissed her hand gently.

Wanda's other eyebrow shot up. Rogue reached up and tugged Remy's ponytail again, gently. "He's Cajun, sugah. The boy has Southern mannahs."

He smirked at her. "Un reason y' love moi, huh, chere?"

Wanda grinned as Rogue kissed him, then turned to the red-head. He was staring hard at the table. Wanda offered a smile and said, "I'm Wanda."

He didn't even look up. Remy, who was sitting on his other side, frowned slightly and reached out and smacked him lightly upside the head. Angry aqua colored eyes flashed briefly to her own sapphires before he turned to Remy and exploded.

"What tha 'eck was that for, mate?"

Wanda's eyes nearly bugged out of her head. Australian? He was _Australian?_ Lord.

Sternly, Remy said, "Mon ami, it ain' nice t' ignore de fille. Y' bein' rude."

A brief expression of contrition crossed his face as he turned back to Wanda. "'M sorry, Sheila." She barely stifled a laugh as his face settled into a rather sullen look. He was… adorable! Like a toddler that got in trouble, wasn't sorry, but had to apologize anyway.

Remy rolled his eyes. "Wanda, meet St. John Allerdyce."

Her eyes shot to him. "You're a saint?" she asked innocently.

A hint of a smile tugged at his lips. "Oi think m' mum and dad were 'opin' Oi'd turn inta one, actually."

She nodded, feigning wise solemnity. "Right. And how is that working out?"

Now a full-fledged smile broke out across his face. It was slightly insane looking, and very, very, mischievous. "What do ya think?"

Remy and Rogue chuckled in dark unison. Wanda smiled.

Abruptly, St. John asked, "What do ya want?"

Taken aback, Wanda could only stutter. "W-what?"

"What do ya want. Whoy are ya sittin' 'ere?"

She shrugged. "Well, I could tell you that I want to eat my lunch, but that would be a lie, so I won't. Honestly, what is this, burnt rubber?" (1) She eyed her pizza apprehensively.

"Oi mean, whoy are ya sittin' _here_. With us."

"Why not?"

"Nobody sits with us," he pointed out. She shrugged.

"To tell you the truth, I don't see any reason not to sit with you."

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, 'ello? Ya evah been ta hoigh school? It's this really evil establishment in which where ya sit at lunch means more than what ya get on your math quiz actually."

She smirked. "Oh. Well, that's a relief, 'cause I think I failed the math quiz I took today."

He rolled his eyes. "Accordin' tat ha 'rules' or somethin', people loike _you _don't sit with people loike _us._"

"People like me?"

"A-list. You're smart. You're rich, you're probably athletic in some way." He listed attributes almost boredly. "And- you're broight. Loike if Oi could see aura's yours would bloind me. An' also, Miss perfect loikes ya."

Wanda chuckled. "Miss Perfect? Jean?"

Remy shuddered. "Creepy fille."

"Ya said it, sugah," Rogue agreed.

Wanda laughed. "If it makes you all feel any better, she's terrified of you."

"Really?" As she'd suspected, they were ridiculously pleased by that fact. "And," she continued, "I don't actually think she likes me. Not anymore anyway. I did go against her express orders not to come anywhere near you guys. And truly," she turned to John, "That was my main motivation for sitting with you."

Rogue nodded. "Bossy ain' she?"

Wanda groaned. "You think? And Tabby and Amara too!"

St. John made a noise. "Amara?"

Wanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah, she kept going on and on about how they had to take me shopping."

"Lemme guess. She said they 'ad ta 'fix' ya."

She looked at him, surprised. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

He snorted. "Dated 'er once. Froightenin' sheila. It was always, 'Straighten up, John. Get it tagetha, John. John, we 'ave ta _fix_ you.'" He made a face. "Nevah again."

Remy slung an arm around his shoulder. "Aw, don' worry 'bout it, Johnny-boy. She don' bother y' no more."

The bell rang suddenly. Wanda jumped. She hadn't eaten anything, she was enjoying herself too much. Now it was too late. _Oh well, probably would've killed me anyway._

They stood up, a bit awkward. Wanda grinned suddenly, a slightly evil grin that reminded the Southerners so much of John that they both blinked. She opened her arms and charged them.

"Group hug!"

Before they could get away, she wrapped her arms around Remy and Rogue and squeezed them. John rolled his eyes. "Crazy Sheila," he muttered.

Rogue and Remy gave in and hugged her back. She pulled away smiling. "See you tomorrow!" she called over her shoulder as she walked away.

The black-clad trio's exasperated smiles faded and they turned to glare at anyone staring at them. The onlookers were suddenly interested in anything but them. Apparently, they were not only scary and heck, they were crazy as well.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Go on ya'll say it. Y' know y' wan' t', an' hones'ly, we're all expectin' it. So say it.

**Indy, what if some of 'em don' know? **

**Oh, Ashy. Dey know. Trus' Indy.**

**No thanks, Oi lokie livin'.**

**Quoi was dat?**

**Nothin'…**

**(1 - Before we got a real lunch staff at my school, meals were delivered from the hospital. Calling their pizza burnt rubber was a compliment.**

**So what do you think? Review please and tell us how we're doing.**

**And seriously, you all know you want to say it. So go on and say it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: You won't find it here.**

**A/N: Chapter two people! For those of you who haven't figured out why John and Wanda's relationship is different, hopefully you will have by the end of the chapter, and if you haven't, Indy and Ash will tell you.**

_**Why does Indy have t' be associated wit' dis li'l fright?**_

_**Whoy does Indy 'ave ta be so mean ta me all tha toime?**_

_**Indy ain't mean t' y' all de time, Ashy.**_

_**Luv, ya pinned me to the ceiling and threw paint balloons at me for three hours.**_

_**Dat was only one time!**_

_***sigh* Nevamoind.**_

_**Y' were laughin'.**_

_**All three hours?**_

_**Ashy, y' were only up dere for t'irty minutes.**_

_**Oh.**_

_**Felt loike three hours.**_

***sigh* You two are weird.**

"_**We resent that remark."**_

**Moving on…**

* * *

Homeroom the next day was- interesting. Jean glanced at her fearfully as she took her seat, and the rest of the class whispered quietly at her entering and exiting.

Wanda walked into her AP English class and grinned. Seated in the back, behind everyone else, and scribbling in a notebook, was St. John Allerdyce. Ignoring stares and whispers, she practically skipped to the desk beside him and dropped into it. "Hi!" she whispered brightly. (1)

He ignored her. Wanda frowned slightly. Apparently without Remy's influence he was just going to continue to be rude. Hm, he _had_ seemed hostile the day before… she tried again.

"Hello? St. John?" she tapped his shoulder and he jerked away, causing his pen to blacken a line across the page of his orange notebook. She waited.

Slowly, methodically, in the manner of someone trying to keep his temper, he closed the book, laid down his pen, and turned clear aqua eyes on her.

"What. Do. You. Want?"

Momentarily distracted, she said, "Is that all you ever say?"

Now his eyes were confused. "Huh?"

Aware that she was probably sounding a little nutty, she continued. "Yeah. I mean, yesterday, you went on and on about 'what I wanted,' and now, you're asking it again! Really, come on!"

He stared at her.

"What is _wrong_ with you?"

She smiled at him cheerfully. "Many things, Johnny, many things."

He raised an eyebrow. "Alroight, first off, don' call me that. Seconed, just because ya sat with me an' moy mates yestaday don' mean ya can just start talkin' ta me whenevah ya feel loike it."

Nodding at him, still smiling, she said, as though she hadn't listened to a word he'd said-probably hadn't, actually, "So this is how you knew I was 'smart.' You're in Honors English with me."

He rolled his eyes. "Alroight, le's troy this. Oi don' _want_ ya ta talk ta me. Oidon' _loike _ya. Go _away_."

Infuriatingly, she simply gave him a cheeky smile that was way too cute for his own good and said, "Can't. Class is starting." She turned away from him just as the teacher began her lesson.

* * *

She looked for them at lunch, but they weren't in the cafeteria. Disappointed, she prepared to eat alone, certain that after her little display of rebellion the day before, Jean and her little gaggle wouldn't want to have anything to do with her.

Apparently, she was wrong.

"Wanda!" Finding herself cornered, once again, by Taryn and Jean, she was dragged to their table almost forcefully, nearly dropping her lunch tray on the way.

"So, Wanda," Tabby said. "You were really brave yesterday."

She was confused. "Huh?"

"Oh, you know," Jean said, waving her hand and leaning forward. "How you went over there and sat with those _creepy_ people! Though, I'm not sure why you did, I mean, it's not like you have to prove anything to us…" On and in she went, along with the other girls. Wanda was so shocked that she simply sat quietly for the rest of lunch without taking a bite of her… whatever it was.

* * *

Study Hall was a nice idea, really. A relaxing time for students to use the computer, catch up on homework, read, or simply chill out. Quietly, and by themselves.

Yeah right.

The library was buzzing at a low-ish hum as Wanda stepped into the room. She carefully made her way to a small table by the door. She'd just settled down when _they_ came in.

Instantly, the noise in the room slackened. The three friends stalked silently to a table with four chairs behind the shelves. Wanda hid a smile. They were enjoying this, whole, terrifying thing. Once they were out of sight, the buzzing began again, at a considerably lower level.

Amused, Wanda shook her head. _Are they really that scary? 'Cause maybe it's just me, but I'm not seeing it at all._

Without a second thought, Wanda gathered her bag, and slipped unnoticed between the shelves.

She watched them for two minutes before they realized they weren't alone. Rogue was scrolling down the menu of and iPod with one ear phone in her ear, and the other in Remy's. He was playing with her hair, twisting it in his fingers. St. John was writing in his notebook.

She slipped into the seat beside his. A minute later, Rogue looked up an smiled.

"Hey Wanda!"

John's head shot up and he glanced at her. Groaning when he realized that she really was there, he let his head drop to the table.

Grinning cheerfully, Wanda retorted, "So good to see you too, Johnny."

He raised his head and glared at her.

"Didn' Oi tell ya not ta call me that?"

"Your friends call you that," she pointed out.

"Key word: friends," he shot back.

Pretending to pout, she said, "Aww, you mean we aren't friends?"

"That's exactly what Oi mean!"

"St. John Allerdyce!"

He glanced resentfully, but a little guiltily at Rogue, who was giving him a Look. "Southerners and their manners," he mumbled.

"Please don' mind him, Wands, he's jus' in a bad mood, 'cause he couldn' have ahce cream for lunch today. None of the shops were open, which was weird."

Wanda's eyes narrowed. "Speaking of lunch…" she smacked John upside the head.

"Ow!"

"That's for taking off and leaving me with Jean and Team!"

"What?"

"Yeah! She's got in her head that I was trying to prove something yesterday. 'Oh, you're so brave, Wanda!' Gag. And seriously, what do they _serve_ in that cafeteria?

Remy raised an eyebrow at St. John. "Johnny? Y' Wanna 'splain y'rself?"

"What did Oi do?"

"Y're de one who wanted t' go out so badly," Remy informed him.

The Aussie made a face and said petulantly, "Oi wanted oice cream."

Remy gave him a look that reminded Wanda of Pietro when he was being brotherly and scolding her for something. "Sure. Y' jus' didn' wanna sit wit' Wanda-"

She cut in. "Oh, leave him be, Remy. It's not like you all expected me to want to sit with you again anyway. Though I can't really understand why not," she added under her breath.

John glared at her. "Hey! Oi am perfectly capable of foighting moy own battles, shelia!"

She looked at him innocently. "I just don't want you to get in trouble!"

He snorted. "Oooo, am Oi in trouble, mate?"

Remy kept a straight face as he said, "Definitely, Johnny-boy. No ice cream f'r a mont'."

"Yer a harsh bloke, Rems. "

"So Remy has been told."

"Oi bet ya have-"

"You always this childish, Johnny?" Wanda interrupted.

He glared at her incredulously. "_Oi'm_ childish? Who called for a group hug in the middle of the cafeteria yesterday? You're crazy!"

"John."

His name, from his best friend's mouth brought him up short.

"Sorry. Guess Oi shouldn' be mouthin off ta ya. Remy say's it's a problem Oi 'ave."

"Oh, I don't mind," she said honestly.

"Sugah, you're a bit o' a hypocrite," Rogue told her man. "You mouth off to me all the tahme."

He gave her a cheeky smile. "Fair enough, cherie. But y' give as good as y' get, an' dere ain' no danger o' scarin' y' off. We wouldn' wan' Johnny-boy's attitude t' put de fille off b'fore we've gotten t' know her would we?"

Wanda gave another mischievous grin. "Oh, don't worry, I'm not going _anywhere_."

John scowled. "Whoy are ya here in tha first place?"

"There you go again!" she exclaimed. "Do I have to have a reason for being here? Why can't I just enjoy your company without having a reason?"

He looked at her skeptically. "Enjoy moy company?"

And now that infuriatingly cute smile was back. "What's not to enjoy? Stimulating wit, your insights on the inner workings of highschool, your canoodling friends over there…"

Remy and Rogue broke apart sheepishly. "Sorry," Rogue mumbled. Unrepentant, Remy slung an arm around her shoulders. "Y' were talkin'," he said in excuse.

John rolled his eyes. "Honestly, you two can't go foive minutes without exchangin' saloiva can ya?"

Glancing at Wanda's amused expression, Rogue teased, "Jealous, Johnny?"

Again the aqua eyes went around. "Haha. No. Oi 'ad a girlfriend once, thanks. Remembah 'ow that turned out?"

They all shuddered.

* * *

"So," Wanda turned to John. "You're in AP English?"

"Yeah, Johnny writes," Remy said proudly.

"Remy!"

"Really?"

"No!"

"Oui, y' do!"

"Remy!"

"Quoi, y' didn' wan' moi t' tell 'er?"

"Uh, no!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause, cause…"

"Y're gonna 'ave t' do better dan dat, Johnny."

A wordless growl was his answer. Remy raised an eyebrow and backed off.

"Desole, mon ami, desole. Remy didn' mean t' upset y'."

Johnny sighed. "'Sall roight, mate." They sat for a minute in quiet, and Wanda considered the idea that these three might be able to match her for bi-polarness.

"What do you write?" Wanda asked curiously.

"Stories," he answered moodily.

"Novels," Rogue corrected. "He's workin' on gettin' one published, rahght, sugah?"

Wanda's eyes lit up. "Really? What kind of novels?"

Rogue shrugged. "Don' know. He won' let anyone read 'em."

Turning to him, Wanda admonished, "Now Johnny, you can't expect to have it published if you never let anybody read it!"

The glare was back. "Stop. Callin'. Me. Johnny. An' Oi am aware if that. But it ain't done, an' until it is, _nobody_ is going ta read it!"

"But what if our input helps you? What if us readin' an' tellin' you our 'pinion is the difference between success and failure fo' your story?" Rogue's voice was thoughtful.

John rolled his eyes- _Man, he does that a lot,_ Wanda mused. "Trust me, if your opinion is evah necessary, Oi will definitely ask for it."

"Sure y' will mon ami," Remy good-naturedly grumbled. "'Cause y' ain't de mos' stubbornes' person Remy has eve' met. Course not."

"Ah don' think 'stubbornest' is a word, sugah," Rogue told him with a smile. He rolled his red and black eyes. "Well, den, it should be."

The bell rang. The four dragged themselves from their seats. Wanda sighed when she realized that she hadn't done any of her homework. _Glory, I can't get anything done around these people!_

"See you guys later," Wanda told them as she left for her next (and last) class.

"Whoy?" John groaned. "Whoy do ya 'ave ta see us at all?"

Barely containing a grin, she answered.

"Because I like you all."

"Whoy?"

She did grin now. "I have no idea." Turning, she tripped away merrily(2), leaving an exasperated Australian and an amused Southern couple staring after her.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**.1 Is that even possible?**

**.2 Bonus points if you know how to do that. Double if you can pull it off. ;)**

**Annnnd nowwww, what we've all been waiting for! Tell us, oh muses, what makes the Jonda relationship in this story so different?**

_**Okay, un, Indy objects t' bein' referred t' as a muse.**_

_**Oi second that!**_

**Hush! You are under my command muses! You- uh, Indy? Ash? Uhh, please?**

_***Huffs* Fine. If it isn't already obvious, Wanda is really OOC. She is generally happy an' upbeat, alt'ough she does have "mood swings" at times, an' she does have a temper—**_**will be seen later on, hint, hint. **_**Mais, fo' de mos' part, she is kinda crazy an' hyper.**_

_**Roight. An' Johnny is OOC too, actually. He's darker, an' grumpier. In general, he's a scary guy, unless ya happen ta be his mate, or Wanda, who doesn't think he's scary at all. He does have his looney moments- he's a bloody pyromanica afta all!- but mostly, he's distrustin', and has a bad attitude.**_

**Kudos goes to MomoTheStrange, who figured out the OOC-ness all by herself. Or himself. Whoever you are.**

**In other notes, Wanda kinda has Johnny's personality, and vice versa. It'll become more obvious as the story moves on.**

**So, now that that's all cleared up, coffee anyone?**

**Thanks to Rogueslove22, 3Blue3Moon3, scott-has-up-his-ass-a-pole (that was a total accident with your name, I thought it was hilarious that I sounded like Yoda and so decided to leave it that way. Sorry) ,blackberryhuntress, Ace-of-Cyberspace13, and MomoTheStrange. You all rock.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Uh, no. That would be back in chapter 1.**

**A/N: This chapter is so short. And I take forever to update. Sorry. **

**Anybody ever go canoeing? It's fun. I went with my youth group the other day, and it started raining, and we were all soaking wet, and paddling wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be… good times.**

_**An' now, we can move on from your boring loife, an' toype tha fic.**_

_**Ashy, don' be rude.**_

_**Wey-al excuse me, luv. Didn' know it botha'd ya so much. Since yer always rude ta me an' all.**_

_**Indy is not always rude t' y', boy.**_

_**Are so!**_

_**Am not!**_

_**Are so!**_

_**Am not!**_

_**Are so**__**!**_

_**Am not!**_

_**Ya are so!**_

_**Ashy… *insert glare and glowing purple lights***_

_**Bloody heck…**_

* * *

Wanda tossed her jacket on the back of the couch and called, "I'm home!" up the stairs. She went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass. Opening up the refrigerator, she decided iced tea sounded good and poured herself a glass.

Pietro came clattering down the stairs.

"Hi, sis, sorry I couldn't come get you- had to stay late to finish something-"

She grinned knowingly. "Cute girl?"

He ducked his head sheepishly. "Sorry."

Wanda laughed. "'Sokay, I called a cab."

Wandering into the living room, she flopped down in an armchair. Pietro followed her, but leaned on the arm of the couch.

"So," he asked. "Was today any better?"

She smiled. His face lit up and he said happily, "You're smiling! It _was_ a good day!"

She laughed. "It was alright. It started out pretty good, went down some at lunch, then picked up at the end of the day."

He grinned. "Make any friends?"

Her smile became thoughtful. "You know, Pie? I think I did."

* * *

Eric Lensherr entered his house and called a greeting to his twin children.

"Wanda! Pietro! I'm home!"

"Be down in a sec!"

Wanda bounced down into the kitchen a minute later and gave her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Hello, Father."

"Hello, dear. Do you think we should have spaghetti for dinner?"

"Sure, sounds great."

They settled into their spacious dining room. Wanda looked around. No matter how long she'd lived with her father, the sheer luxury of his homes never failed to astound her. He was rich, filthy rich. Being the producer of a bunch of hit TV shows would do that. Also, his inherited fortune might have helped.

When their mother and father got divorced, Wanda went to live with her mom, and Pietro stayed with their dad. After Magda died, Wanda had adjusted quite well to life with her beloved father, but still, sometimes all the wealth got to her. Pietro had lived with it longer; he was used to it.

"So, how was school?"

Pietro shrugged. "Ehhh, slightly boring. I had to sit through a bunch of lectures, and this one guy kept breathing really, really loudly behind me. I seriously must have been checking over my shoulder about nine times to make sure he wasn't dying or something!"

Eric laughed. "How about you, Wanda?"

She grinned. "I made two new friends, and made someone glare at me a lot."

Her father and brother chuckled. "Wanda," Eric said, "I think it's possible that you enjoy that fact a little too much."

She nodded. "Possibly." He smiled. "But it's great that you made friends."

* * *

On the outskirts of Bayville, Professor Charles Xavier's mansion stood, awaiting its two young charges.

Xavier himself sat in his wheelchair in the front hallway. He heard the door open and attempted to look stern. It was a wasted effort. "Where have you two been?"

Remy and Rogue stopped short.

"Uhh-"

He folded his hands and waited. Dealing with the couple usually left him feeling slightly inadequate as a disciplinarian. How _both_ of them ended up with ridiculously charming and disarming smiles was beyond him, but he often found himself simply unable to stay angry with them.

Rogue glanced at Remy. He scrunched up his face and said, "Uh, we can't 'xac'ly tell y'."

Xavier raised his eyebrows disapprovingly. "And why is that?"

Rogue jumped in. "Well, what he means, Professah, is that we _would_ tell you, but ya did ask us not to inform ya of any of our... extra-curricular activites(1)."

His face cleared. "Oh, I see."

They waited. He sighed.

"You know, when I agreed to let you two stay here at Mr. LeBeau's request, I also agreed not to interfere with you… extra credit. But I do wish to be informed of your whereabouts if you're going to be late. I realize that you can take care of yourselves, but I really don't want to have to explain to your parents that I lost you in _Bayville _I'd never hear the end of it_._"

Rogue smiled. "Don' worry, Professah. We'll call nex' tahme." Taking Remy's hand, she led him to the stairs.

Charles wheeled himself over and called after them, "Dinner in a half-hour!"

"Merci, Professor, we'll be right down."

* * *

Later, Remy lay sprawled across Rogue's bed as she rooted through her closet for her favorite pajamas. She'd dressed in the closet this morning, and now she had to search for the various pieces of clothing strewn across her closet floor.

"Rems?"

"Oui, chere?"

"What do ya think of Wanda?"

He sat up and turned around to look at her. "What 'bout her?"

"Do ya like her?"

"Is dat a loaded question, cherie?"

She laughed and pulled her shirt over her head. Remy kept his eyes on her face as she changed into her night clothes, briefly closing his eyes then opening them to find her fully dressed.

"No, sugah, Ah jus' wanna know what ya think of her."

He grinned. "Remy t'inks she be a lot o' fun."

Rogue chuckled. "She is isn't she?" He waited.

"Ah like her, Rems," she said finally. "She reminds me of-"

"Johnny," he finished. Rogue nodded. "Before…"

Remy's face sobered. He opened his arms and Rogue stepped into them eagerly. Settling on his lap, she allowed him to nuzzle her neck. A sudden mischievous smirk appeared on her face. Remy, somehow knowing that she'd had a thought, asked, "Porquoi le petit sourire, ma belle chere?"

"Wanda. Johnny."

Her meaning eluded him for a second. Then it hit him and he laughed. "Maybe he'd be 'is ol' self, hein?"

"Oh Lordy. Between the two of them, we'd nevah get any sleep at naght."

Sighing, he pulled away. " Ahh, speakin' o' sleep, chere…" she glanced at the clock. "Dang."

He kissed her nose. "Bon nuit, cherie."

She smiled. "Goodnaght, sugah."

He gave her a real kiss and then opened the door that joined their rooms together and left, closing it gently behind him.

* * *

In the middle of Bayville, a quiet, peaceful looking house surrounded by trees and bushes deceived its neighbors. A Rottweiler lay curled up on the front porch, awaiting its master's return.

Inside, in a small bedroom, sitting on the bed in the dark, was a boy. He was staring at something in his hands.

Click. Click. Click.

On. Off. On. Off.

Click. Click. Click.

Light. Dark. Light. Dark.

Heat. Cold. Heat. Cold. Heat.

He stared at the flame. Bright tongues of flickering fire and all generating from the cold metal lighter in his hand.

He gazed at the small fire, a slight smile gracing his face. Beauty and power, red and yellow and orange warmth. He loved fire. He loved being warm.

Click. Click. Click.

The front door slammed. The lighter snapped shut and disappeared.

The Rottweiler wagged its tail.

The Master had returned.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

**Anyway, it's just a small piece of non-school related stuff to introduce a few more IMPORTANT characters. Yes, I wrote that in all capital letters. There is a reason for that. Remember it.**

**So it's a boring night at home for Wanda, a slightly more exciting night for our Southerners, and an… insightful night for everyone's favorite pyromaniac.**

**1) Bonus points if you can guess what "extra-curicular" activities entail…**

**My reviewers:**

**3Blue3Moon3, Rogueslove22, scott-has-a-pole-up-his-ass (I did it right this time ;) ), blackberryhuntress, Ace-of-Cyberspace13, Jess Maximoff, Maximoffs forever, and anyone else I forgot. Love you guys.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: What did I say about this?**

**A/N**: **I will finish this fic. I will. Really.**

_**O' course y' will.**_

_**Bloody roight! Indy an' Oi ain't sittin' 'ere with ya for ya ta skip out on finishin'!**_

***Rolls eyes* I've been busy, Ashy. School, ya know?**

**Hey, hey, hey! New stuff! **

**I now have a new nick name, courtesy of Kurt, and by proxy, scott-has-a-pole-up-his-ass. It is "Zany." Kurt says that I am crazy-thanks Kurt, but I prefer the term "mentally unstable"- and thus, I am now, Zany. If you would rather call me that, so as not to be confused with Indy and Ash, then by all means, do so.**

**Okay, I think that's all…**

**WAIT!**

**School sucks. I just wanna throw that out there. High school, specifically. It has come to my attention that the more writing I have to do for English, the less time I'll have for my own stuff. It was a depressing thought. Moment of silence…**

_**Oooookaaaaayyyyyyy….**_

_**Uh, Sheila, can we, ya know, wroite now?**_

**Shakes self. Uh, yeah, go ahead, I.. I need a minute.**

**WAIT! **

**TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba requested that I translate Remy's French from last chapter. Roughly, very roughly, it translates to: Why the smirk, my beautiful darling?**

* * *

John groaned as she entered the classroom. His very nature was working against him! In keeping everyone away from him, he paid the price of being surrounded by empty seats. The _**only**_ empty seats in the class.

She bounced toward him, and he rolled his eyes. She seemed to inspire that reaction a lot in him. He took a moment to study her. Black shoulder-length hair tipped with scarlet. Blue eyes that shone like sapphires. Paler than him, darker than Rogue. Long legs. Tall, but probably still shorter than him. It occurred to him that she was beautiful just as she reached him and he snapped his eyes back to his notebook.

* * *

She sat down and smiled. He was so cute when he was trying to write. His hair was a mess, as usual, and he was scowling at the page. Glaring at the words, he threw down his pen and clutched at his hair in frustration. Sighing, he retrieved the pen and once again ran his fingers through the now even worse mess of fire colored hair.

Wanda caught her breath. Did he know he was good-looking? Not just adorable, as she had observed, but _**really **_good-looking? He wasn't Remy, sure, but when he tilted his head, and ran his hand- she wanted to do that, she decided. She wanted to touch his hair.

_And now this thought process is getting weird. Sure he's attractive, but he hates me! __It's not his fault you're so annoying._

"Well, it's not my fault he's so easy to annoy!" she exclaimed out loud. St. John gave her a funny look and she flushed slightly. _And now he thinks you're a psycho,_ her inner self pronounced gleefully.

She winced. "Shut up."

He looked at her again. He opened his mouth, then shut it, then opened it-

The teacher started class and the moment was lost.

* * *

She sighed wearily at the end of class. Lunch. Maybe- she looked up hopefully. No, John had bolted. Yay. Jean and Team. She trudged unhappily to the door, her head hanging…

Only to walk right into the black t-shirted chest of St. John Allerdyce.

"What's your problem?" he asked, staring down into her grimacing face.

"Lunch," she said glumly. "Jean."

He stared for another minute, then walked to the back and grabbed his pen from off of his desk where he'd forgotten it. Wanda watched him, not moving.

John played with the pen for a minute, keeping his eyes on his hands. Abruptly, he strode to the front of the room, past Wanda and out the door. Startled, she just stood there for a few seconds before sighing. She rubbed her eyes with her fingers, wishing she didn't have to go to lunch.

And annoyed Australian accent broke into her musing and asked, "Well? Are ya comin' or not?"

Her head jerked up and her eyes shot to his. A bright smile lit her face when she realized her was serious. She nodded eagerly, and to John's shock, leaped on him and gave him a hug.

"Whoa, whoa, Sheila! Oi'm only doin' this 'cause moy mates loike ya. An' also, oi don't care fer Jean. Ya can't go 'round _**huggin'**_me!'

She pouted a bit. "Why not?"

He rolled his eyes. "Let's just go before Oi change moy moind."

* * *

"Hey, Wanda! Ya comin' with us, sugah?"

Wanda grinned. "Yeah, guess I am." She frowned slightly. "Johnny, you didn't say we were leaving the school."

"Aww," he mocked. "Afraid o' breakin' tha rules? Would ya ratha go eat with Jean?"

"No!" she said quickly, jumping into the backseat of Rogue's red convertible (1) beside him.

""S what Oi thought," he said smugly. He scowled suddenly. "An' stop callin' me Johnny."

Rogue and Remy gave each other amused looks before they pulled away.

"Where to guys?" Rogue asked.

Remy winked over his shoulder to Wanda. "Well, now, Remy t'inks we oughta o get some nice, spicy, _**hot**_-"

"No!" John exploded from the backseat. "Oice cream."

Wanda giggled, and he flushed slightly, but held his ground. "Oice cream."

Remy was laughing fit to kill, and Rogue was chuckling as they turned into a little corner shop that skid ice cream as well as regular food. Johnny huffed.

Rogue giggled. "We know, hun, we were jus' teasin'."

"Johnny gets cranky wit'out 'is ice cream," Remy informed Wanda. "'E didn' get any yeste'day, so we t'ought we'd oblige him dis time."

They got their food and sat down.

"Do you go out often?" Wanda asked. Rogue laughed. "Nah. Usually, Remy or Ah cook somethin' an' bring 'nough fo' all o' us."

"Y' didn' actually t'ink we eat dat stuff in de cafeteria did y'?"

Wanda shrugged. "Never seen you eat." She caught Rogue's grin. "What?"

Rogue gestured to John on Wanda's left. She turned. He was eyeing the ice cream in the middle of the table with barely concealed delight. Holding a finger to his lips, Remy warned them to silence and they continued watching the orange-haired Aussie. He began talking to himself, muttering as he finished eating the sandwich Remy had insisted he get. ("Y'r too skinny, garcon, y' haveta eat somet'in'!")

He swallowed the last bite and turned to Remy eagerly, displaying his empty plastic plate for his Cajun friend's inspection. Remy laughed and pushed the mint chocolate chip ice cream towards St. John.

His face lit up, and he snatched it and the spoon Rogue was holding out to him, and proceeded to eat what was obviously his favorite ice cream.

Wanda ate her own chocolate chip cookie dough slowly, and watched the Aussie in confused amusement. Remy and Rogue shared a bowl of double chocolate caramel chunk and grinned at Wanda's reaction. (2)

John realized he was being stared at. He scowled at her. "What?"

She giggled bewilderedly and shook her head. "Why on _**Earth**_ are people scared of you?"

"Huh?" he looked confused. Remy and Rogue were quietly cracking up in the other side of the booth.

She giggled again. "I mean, look at you! You're supposed to be this scary, Gothic bad-boy who hates everything and everybody, but here you are, going nuts over ice cream!"

He was nonplussed. "Oi loike oice cream."

"Johnny, you have some on your nose," she told him with a laugh. She grabbed a napkin and swiped his nose with it. He jerked back, glaring.

"Don't call me Johnny. An' Oi can get it moyself." He wiped his face.

Rogue finished chuckling and checked the time. "We gotta go, guys."

They got up, threw away empty dishes and left. The boys dropped behind on the way to the car, and Johnny decided to ask Remy about something that had been bugging him.

"Rems," he whispered to his friend. "That crazy sheila _**hugged **_me!"

Remy smirked. "Did she?"

The fire-head nodded earnestly. "Oi asked 'er if she wanted ta come with us an' she _**hugged **_me! She _**jumped **_on me and _**hugged**_ m_e!"_

" 'Sat a bad t'ing?"

"Uh, yeah! It's creepy! Whoy would she do that?"

Remy hid a smile as he answered. "Well, maybe de fille likes y'.'

Johnny gave him an incredulous look. "What?"

The red-eyed Cajun shrugged. "Y' heard moi. She tells y' all de time dat she likes y'."

"She means all of us, mate," John said, rolling his eyes.

Remy shrugged again. "Maybe she likes y' more."

The Aussie scoffed. "Ha! Whoy would she? Don' be stupid, Rems. She's prolly just overly glad not ta haveta sit with Jean and Co."

With that, the self convinced red-head ran ahead to the car, hyper on ice cream, and assured that the beautiful, infuriating Wanda was only being annoying as usual- nothing more.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Such a short chapter. *pouts* I'm so pathetic.

**So I'm not feeling too good today. It's a good thing my Bible class was only reviewing today, because, if we had to take a quiz on something we learned today, I'd totally fail. Completely spaced, writing fanfiction in my head, because it was the easiest thing to do while I was trying to breathe.**

**(1 Normally, I like to put this crew on motorcycles, but I need Rogue to have a car, mainly for this scene, and she has one in the original animated series that was cute, so I used that one.**

**(2 I spent nearly a whole week on those three paragraphs about the ice cream. I had "writers block" i.e. I was being lazy, and once I got done with describing the flavors, I hit an ice cream craving that lasted for days.**

_**Indy's head is stuffy.**_

_**Actually, luv, Zany's head is stuffy.**_

_**Shut up, Ashy, Indy don' feel up t' kickin' y' butt now.**_

_**Luv? Ya okay.**_

_***sniffs* Non.**_

_**Awww, lemme see if Oi can 'elp.**_

_***sniff* How?**_

_***does something with his powers, air clears slightly***_

_**(Out of breath slightly) That's tha best Oi can do roight now, luv.**_

_***breathing a little easier* Merci, Ashy.**_

**He's patting her on the shoulder awkwardly. It's… cute.**

**And slightly creepy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**

**A/N: Heeeeeloooooooo! **

**Yes, bad me, when was the last time I updated? **

_**It was a very long time ago.**_

_**Indy, luv, Oi believe that was what ya moight call a rhetorical question.**_

_**Indy knows what kinda question it was, Ash. She was bein' sarcastic.**_

_**Oh.**_

**Ahem. Thank you, walnut gallery-**

_**Oi don't loike walnuts.**_

**Well, then, insert nut of your choosing there! **

**My gosh, I really just said that didn't I?**

**Moving on…**

* * *

Jean Grey was used to getting her way. It was no secret to anyone that she was spoiled. She knew what she wanted, and she got it. Always.

But Wanda Maximoff, with her money, and her influential family, was proving to be a challenge.

Jean had taken it upon herself to be nice to Wanda, to show her around and teach her the rules of Bayville. And then, her second day of school, the little ninny had decided to _prove_ herself or something, and run straight into the arms of social Siberia. Black-clad arms, specifically.

She scowled at them, secretly of course, it wouldn't do for her to be seen paying attention to them. Of course not. Never.

* * *

They sat at their isolated table in the cafeteria, customary blank faces carefully in place. Trench coat slung over the back of his chair, Remy casually stroked circles on Rogue's arm. She swatted his hand playfully, a mock-scowl crossing her features. St. John was writing, his pen flitting across the notebook so quickly, it was doubtful he'd be able to read it later. His eyes were narrowed, and he was making faces at the page.

The Southern couple exchanged amused glances. Their little Aussie was so anti-social and glum lately, even with them. Watching him write was like eavesdropping almost; like seeing a private part of himself that he wasn't aware he was showing.

Wanda came bouncing up to the table- completely ignoring the outwardly blank faces –and, of course, plopped down next to John. Remy and Rogue watched, amused, as his head shot up, and his expression went through a rapid-fire sequence.

Startled. Guarded. Carefully blank. Relaxed. It was only Wanda.

Sighing, he asked, "Whoy do ya 'ave ta sit 'ere?"

She smiled at him. She _always_ smiled at him.

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

Rolling his eyes, he replied, "When am Oi evah 'appy ta see you?"

Grinning, their usual barbs complete, she turned to Remy and Rogue. "Hi, guys."

"Hey, Wanda, we brought ya some food."

Surprised, she accepted the plate. "Uh, thanks! You didn't have to, you know."

Rogue shrugged. "You sit with us, you get fed. That's it."

John piped up. "Of course, if ya don't loike it, ya don't have ta sit with us!"

Remy chuckled at his hopeful tone. "Aw, but, Johnny, den she'd be deprived o' y'r lovely company!"

Wanda giggled. "Lovely company? I wouldn't go _that_ far."

John looked disgusted. "Hey! Oi am _not _lovely company! Oi am rude, an' mean, an' scary!"

They all raised their eyebrows.

"Oh shut up," he mumbled.

"C'mon, petite, eat up," Remy encouraged. "Remy notices dat y' didn' pack or buy. An' it's Roguey's turn t' cook, an' she made fried chicken. De bes' t'ing y'll eat dis side o' de Dixon line."

Beaming at the compliment, and even more at the follow-up kiss (although she did grumble into it about the nickname), Rogue nudged the plate closer to Wanda. "Seriously, what are friends for?"

Wanda paused. "We're friends?"

The Southerners grinned. "Of course," they answered, just as Johnny replied, "No."

She smiled and began eating her first meal in the cafeteria of Bayville High.

Suddenly, John threw down his pen and banged his head down on the table, hard.

Wanda, Rogue, and Remy jumped. The orange-haired Aussie was moaning and muttering incoherently.(1)

Alarmed, Wanda glanced at Remy and Rogue. They shrugged. It was fairly normal behavior for Johnny.

After a few minutes, Wanda tentatively reached out and poked him in the shoulder. He started up, his aqua eyes blank and unseeing as his current location returned to him. He shook his head and stared at her.

"Johnny? You okay? You back from your private world yet?"

The eyes narrowed. "Ha, bloody, ha. Don't call me Johnny. Oi'm foine." He turned away and Wanda relaxed. He was snarking at her(2). He was okay.

* * *

Jean glared silently at the freaks and Wanda. Her friends chattered away obliviously, not realizing that a terrible breach of social conduct was occurring right in their cafeteria. _Something must be done,_ she decided.

"Girls."

Immediately the chatter ceased. Jean was speaking.

"Check out the creepy crew."

They did. And predictably…

"Why is _Wanda_ sitting with them?"

Amara's voice was strictly indignant in a my-goodness-why-would-someone-like-her-be-sitting-with-_them _kind of way, but Jean caught an easily identifiable undertone of jealousy. Amara had never gotten over being dumped by John Allerdyce. True, she'd never really felt much for him other than attraction and enjoying having him dote on her, but it was the principle of the thing. _He _had broken up with _her_. _He _had ended the relationship. No one had _ever_ broken up with Amara Aquilla. She didn't like it. And even though, he was creepy, and strange (though strangely attractive), the idea of him finding someone else when she hadn't irked her.

Jean smiled to herself as Amara turned to her.

"This is unacceptable. What do we do?"

The red-headed willing recipient of the title "Queen of the School," leaned forward and began filling in her subjects on her plan.

* * *

Wanda sighed in relief as the bell rang. _The weekend. The blessed, blessed weekend. No school, no Jean, no homework…_

_No Johnny, Remy, and Rogue? _Her inner self piped up.

_Oh, so you're back,_ she sighed mentally.

_Never left,_ she heard it retort.

_Yeah, well, I'm sure St. John will welcome the break, _she replied. _I have been a pain this week._

_As opposed to…?_

"Shut up."

Pietro looked hurt. "Well, sorry. Didn't mean to bother you!"

Wanda looked over at him. "What? Oh, no. Sorry, Pie. I wasn't talking to you. Just myself."

He looked at her askance. "Yourself?"

"Uh, yeah."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity."

She nodded solemnly. "Not for me. It's the second."

Chuckling, he asked, "What's the first?"

"Not telling."

Shaking his head, Pietro turned on the radio and spent the rest of the drive singing along with his twin to every song that came on.

* * *

"We're doing what?"

"Oh, Wanda."

Eric sighed and gave his daughter an affectionately exasperated look. Wanda was staring down at the invitation with a skeptical expression growing on her face.

"It's a party," he explained.

"I can see that."

"Wanda, it's just a social event. You go, you eat, you stand in a corner and look pretty if that's what you want."

She gave Pietro a look. "Of course _you're_ on board with this."

He grinned. "C'mon, sis. Food, music, important people-"

"Sponsors-"

"And pretty girls," he finished, undaunted.

Wanda cracked a smile despite herself. "How do you know? They might be ugly girls."

"Every single one?"

"Hideous," she said, leaning in.

He moved nose to nose with her. "With warts?"

She giggled. "And clammy skin."

"Bulging eyes?"

"Blackened teeth?"

"Greasy, stringy, frizzy hair."

"Flabby noses."

"Grimy hands."

"Horrible hygiene?"

"Disturbing fashion choices?"

They dissolved into giggles, leaning on each other for support. Eric shook his head amusedly.

"So? Wanda?"

She wiped tears of laughter from her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay. I'll go. I just have to stand in a corner and look pretty right?"

* * *

"Well, at least you look pretty," Pietro muttered in her ear as he led her over to where their father waited with his associate.

Trying her best not to drag her feet, Wanda groaned inwardly.

_Uhhh, why? Why must I be introduced to every single stinkin' person in this room?_ She smiled just in time.

"Ah, Wanda!" her father greeted her. "May I introduce you to a business associate of mine, Victor Creed.

"Please, Eric. Hardly an associate. I am merely observing your techniques and enjoying myself."

Wanda studied the tall, somewhat brutish man before her. His blond hair was longish, but neatly brushed out of his face. His pale, cold blue eyes were slightly hooded, and his voice grated on her ears.

"Victor is a colleague of Senator Kelly's." Eric explained.

Wanda forced herself to hold out her hand. "A pleasure to meet you," she murmured, wishing to be not there. She _really _did not like this man.

Pietro rescued her then, sweeping in with insincere apologies and careless smiles, and leading her off to the dance floor. She leaned into her brother and silently cursed whoever had invented social events.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I'm tired. And now I have to do homework. But I don't want to.

**1) I sooo do this. Lol, I was doing it at my lunch today. My friends were like "Uhhhh…"**

**2) I learned this word recently. I really like it. Like, really, really. I might be in love with it. Seriously.**

_**Roight, so guess we're done 'ere.**_

_**Fo' dis chapter maybe!**_

'_**Swhat Oi meant, luv.**_

_**Would y' stop callin' Indy dat? It's like…**_

_**Loike what?**_

_**Ugh! Y' so annoyin'!**_

_**Oh, sure, an' you're jus' a bundle of fun ta be aroun' al tha toime!**_

_**OW! Stoppit, woman, you're insane!**_

_**Y'r poin'?**_

**Uhhh, Indy, Ashy? Can we tone down the *winces* flying bolts of energy a bit?**

**~TMFALR (honorable mention if you can guess what that means)~**

**TheBlueFoxTrot A Samba; scott-has-a-pole-up-his-ass; Rogueslove22; aecul; Ace-of-Cyberspace13; DevilishBea-Anime-Couple-Lover; blackberryhuntress; Random Riter (good to have you on board); Maximoff's forever; and Ilovebookshowboutyou. LYG.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: *whistles*

**A/N: First off, I really have very little excuse for updating so late. I could tell you that the computers were broken, my homework was piling up, and I had a slight case of writer's block…**

**But I won't.**

_**Whew, Oi was afraid ya were actually goin' ta fer a secon' there.**_

_**Ash, stop bein' so sarcastic an' let de fille finish.**_

**Ahem. Thanks, Indy. Anyway, I am **_**finally **_**updating, and this chapter is a doozy. So. Let us begin, no?**

**WAIT!**

**A long time ago, at the beginning of this fic, TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba requested that someone's car get set on fire. Guess what happens in this chapter?**

* * *

Wanda had never settled into a new school easily. Last week had been a dream, Remy, Rogue, and St. John figments of her imagination that had saved her from the first week of school. Today, she'd be back to sitting alone, and talking only to herself, and- she really needed to stop with the panicking.

"Wanda! Hi!"

Jean. Forcing a smile, Wanda turned to acknowledge Miss Perfect.

Linking arms with a reluctant Wanda, Jean smiled and chatted, and kept on the look-out for three black-clad figures in the halls. Dragging her through their morning classes, she congratulated herself. Phase one of Operation Regain Order of School Social Groups was going well. In its simplest form, it was kepp-Wanda-away-from-Goths. So far so good. None of _them _were in any of their classes. Jean was a bit worried about AP English; she herself had no inside contacts. But as she walked Wanda in, she glanced around hurriedly and assured herself that none of _them _were there. She left Wanda confused and irritated, and skipped off to her next class.

* * *

He wasn't there. That was… weird. She knew he skipped classes occasionally, what self-respecting teenaged rebel didn't? But he'd never skipped AP English, and quite frankly, she was seriously disappointed.

A bit worried, Wanda hurried out of the room, dodged Jean as she tried to intercept her, and practically ran to the lunch room.

She arrived at the table to find Remy and Rogue lounging, no food in sight, and Johnny still AWOL.

"Hey guys," she said, a little out of breath.

"Hi, Wanda. Where's Johnny?"

"Thought he was with you," she answered, confused. "He wasn't in English with me."

The Southern couple shot each other worried looks.

"He skipped English?"

"Uh, didn't I just say that?"

St. John Allerdyce burst into the cafeteria, dodging tables, and ran straight to his friends (and Wanda).

"Johnny, where were y'-"

"No toime, mate, we gotta go!"

To Wanda's credit, she didn't question, she simply jumped to her feet along with the Southerners and followed John out of the cafeteria.

_

* * *

_

Why does it not surprise me that they know exactly where they're going?

Wanda asked herself as she followed Rogue through the back hallways of Bayville High.

"C'mon," John whispered excitedly. "We've gotta get ta tha roof!"

"The roof?"

Remy pushed her gently from behind. "Jus' walk, fille, no backin' out now."

"I wasn't!" she protested as she started walking again. Rogue chuckled.

John opened a side door and stepped outside onto a fire escape. Rogue followed without hesitation. Wanda stuck her head out just in time to see Rogue starting up the ladder on the side of the building. She stumbled out and stared up.

"I must be crazy," she whispered to herself as she allowed Remy to boost her onto the side of the brick and began her ascent.

Taking care not to look down, she climbed steadily until upon reaching the top, she gratefully took Rogue's hand and pulled herself onto the roof. She heard Remy swing up behind her, but her attention was riveted on the parking lot below, on the other side. Rogue and Remy stepped up next to St. John and stared down.

A car was on fire. Orange flames were crackling all over the backseat and into the front, melting the once bright yellow paint and crisping the leather.

Beside her, Johnny was giggling. They turned to look at him and he tried unsuccessfully to wipe the grin off his face.

"Johnny, y' didn'-"

He shrugged helplessly.

"Johnny!"

"Am I missing something here?"

Remy looked at Wanda and sighed. "Y' might as well know."

"'Snot lahke we can keep it from ya."

"What?" She was nervous now. John had stopped giggling. His eyes were wide.

"John- John's a pyromaniac."

She waited, staring at their serious faces, anticipating the bad part. They looked at her anxiously, but with a fierce protectiveness that told Wanda that it was something they'd accepted as a part of their friend and would brook no argument about.

It occurred to her that that was it. That was all. They were waiting for her response.

"That's it?"

Confusion broached their faces.

"Huh?"

"That's the big, bad, terrible secret?"

"Uh, yeah?"

She shrugged. "Okay."

"Wait," Rogue was processing. "It doesn't bother you?"

She laughed. "Bother me? Heck no, you should've seen some of the damage_ I_ did to _my_ old school."

John had stopped laughing and come over.

She turned to him with a grin. "That's right, Johnny, totally fine with it."

He scowled. "Don' call me Johnny."

Wanda chuckled. "C'mon guys, it makes sense."

Remy and Rogue raised synonymous eyebrows.

"How's dat?"

"Well, it explains why you're always carrying that lighter around."

St. John looked at her in shock. She giggled. "Oh please, I'd know that clicking noise anywhere. My brother used to smoke, always made me mad when I heard that noise, meant he was lighting up again."

His grin was back. "Ya mean Oi'm botherin' ya?"

And there was that smile again. "Oh, no. You rarely bother me."

He facepalmed. "Whoy not? Oi'm nevah noice to ta, Oi call ya names, an' do moy bes' ta get ya ta stay away, but you _aren't bothered._ You should be _easy_ ta bother. Shouldn'tshe be easy to bother?"

He turned to Remy and Rogue and gave a snort of disgust. Wanda laughed as they pulled back reluctantly, her trailing her hands off his shoulders.

"Sorry," she said, not sounding so at all. "Ah blame the fahre though. It's doin' weird thangs to mah hormones."

"'S y' own fault, Johnny-boy. If y' didn' keep settin' t'ings on fire, maybe we wouldn' always be 'joined at de lips' as y' like t' put it."

John and Wanda glanced at each other, for once, completely agreeing on something.

"Nah," they said together. "You still would."

* * *

"Attention students, this is Principal Kelly. When I find out who set my car on fire, rest assured, consequences will be severe. Continue with your day. That is all."

Eyes wide, Remy and Rogue looked at St. John.

"Johnny?"

He grinned at them. "Oh, come on, mates! 'Ave you evah _seen_ that car? It's all shoiny, an' yellow, an' really! It was just _beggin' _ta be set on foire!"

"The _principal? Senator Kelly?"_

The Aussie shrugged. "It's jus' a car."

Wanda started giggling. "Not to him." Pointing down, still giggling helplessly. They strolled over and peered down at the parking lot below. Principal Kelly and two teachers were attempting to put out the fire, but the flames, as if controlled by an unseen force, were having none of it. Kelly was squawking and waving his arms in an admirable impersonation of a rooster in heat.

Johnny started laughing again. He and Wanda were gasping for breath, actually slumped against each other.

"Oh, glory," Wanda got out. "How did you do that?"

Trying to breathe, he replied. "He's got hoighly flammable materials on tha seats. An' also-" he chuckled again. "His paint job is really cheap."

Rogue and Remy watched them laugh and smile fondly at their Aussie. This wouldn't last, she thought. Tomorrow he'd be quiet and surly again. But now, he was basking in flames, sharing his love with them for the first time in months. And Wanda. He was introducing her to Johnny, whether he knew it or not. Little, by little he was letting her in, and he was happy, and laughing, and oh, my, gosh, Remy's lips were on her neck.

"Ah think Ah know why John lahkes fahre so much," she murmured.

"Remy knows why _he_ likes it," her Cajun breathed. She shivered and turned in his arms. He cocked an eyebrow and she couldn't help herself.

* * *

John and Wanda finally got control of themselves and went looking for their friends. They found them behind the helicopter landing pad.

"Think they're ready to go?" she asked, standing beside him with her arms crossed. He settled his hands on his hips and shook his head, glancing at her.

"Oi dunno, luv. They look pretty 'appy where they are."

She stared at him. "What did you call me?"

He looked confused. "What? Oi didn' call ya anything 'cept Wanda."

"No, you called me something else!"

"No Oi didn'!"

"Yes you did!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did- this is stupid! What do ya think Oi called you?"

She threw up her hands. "I don't know! That's why I asked _you_!"

They glared at each other. Suddenly, he grinned.

"Am Oi botherin' you now?"

She blinked. Then she grinned back. "Haha. You got me. But it won't happen again." He scowled.

She felt her heart speed up a little. Glory, that scowl was cute. Did he know that? Did he have any idea how attractive he was? The grimace was fading, turning into a pout. She couldn't help it. She reached out and pulled his lip.

"Lordy, you're adorable."

He blinked. What? But she was gone, off to the couple who were now standing _underneath _the landing pad.

"Uh, Rogue? Remy? Guys? We _really _need to get off the roof. We're gonna be late."

They ducked out into the sunlight. As the group ambled toward the edge, Remy winked at John. "Y'r own fault, mon ami." He slipped an arm around Rogue and helped her onto the ladder. Swinging himself off, he smirked at the two still on the roof.

"Showoff," they mumbled at the same time. They glanced at each other. John looked away quickly and lowered himself to the ladder.

Wanda rolled her eyes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: How was that Blue? You like?

**I **_**love**_** writing Romy like this! They can't touch in –well, in the 'real' world- so I'm getting a huge kick out of making them extremely touchy, and stuff. They, like, can't keep their hands off of each other.**

**Haha, don't you love arguments that deteriorate into childish levels? I know I do. I often win them, simply because I am totally stubborn enough to keep saying "Did not" all day long.**

**Again, soooooo sorry about the long wait. Hopefully, the next update will be sooner.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: The barren desert stares you in the face…**

**A/N: I really have no clue how to say this so I'm just gonna say it all really quick. *deep breath***

**I'm sorry I took so long to update and I really would love to promise that it'll never happen again except that it probably will and I don't want to lie, so I can't. *whew***

**SO! Anyhoo…**

**This chapter is… kinda weird. But not bad, I think.**

_**Psh. What would y' know? Y' ain' let anybody read it!**_

_**Yeah, stop talkin', get toypin', an' share with tha rest o' tha class.**_

**Alright, alright!**

**WAIT!**

**Timeline: As of chapter 7, Wanda has been enrolled in Bayville High for 7 days. She started school on October 8****th****. There was a weekend. So it has been 9 days since the story started. 'Kay? Good.**

_

* * *

_

Click. Click. Click.

_The door downstairs opened._

_Click._

_Footsteps on the stairs._

_Breathe, don't stop breathing._

_Doorknob rattling._

_Breathe._

_Door opened._

"_Guess what Senator Kelly told me today?"_

_Breathe, don't stop breathing._

* * *

She'd missed the first half of the day. Stupid brother and his all-night twin bonding sessions. She was never playing Monopoly again.

Still, getting all that extra sleep put her in a really great mood. She'd dressed for success today, and now it was time for lunch.

Quietly, she entered the cafeteria and made her way to the table. Rogue looked up and broke into a grin.

"Love the look, sugah."

Wanda grinned. "Thanks." Remy looked up and raised an eyebrow. She was wearing all black, jeans and t-shirt covered by a shrug and ankle boots shined to perfection. She sat down and turned to St. John with a smile that quickly became a frown when she realized he hadn't looked up yet. Concerned, she glanced at Rogue and Remy. They sighed and shrugged, indicating that he'd been like this all day, and they didn't know why. Wanda frowned and poked him. He jerked a little.

Forcing a smile, she cheerfully said, "Look, Johnny! We match!"

_That_ got a reaction. He jerked his head up and stared at her in horror. Abruptly, he scrambled at his jacket, unzipped it and shrugged out of it, revealing a long-sleeved red t-shirt.

Rogue watched Wanda's eyes light up in genuine pleasure and barely stifled a chuckle. She grinned as Wanda's eyes took in the way the red clashed with his coloring, perfectly un-matching. Wanda liked what she saw.

He scowled at her when she grinned at him. "What?"

She giggled but didn't answer. He scowled again.

* * *

Jean looked on the scene with horror. It was even worse than she'd thought! Now Wanda was _dressing_ like them!

"Tabby!" she snapped. "Begin Plan B!"

"Uh, Jean? We don't have a Plan B."

"What?" Jean was shocked. "We _have_ to have a Plan B. Get on that _now_!" She turned back to glare at the table.

* * *

Remy and John were outside the school, waiting for the girls to emerge. Wanda had claimed to be free for the afternoon, so they'd decided to get out and have some fun.

The Cajun pulled a cigarette from the pack in his pocket and ambled over to where the orange haired Aussie was leaning on the brick wall.

"Give us a light, Johnny-boy?"

Lazily, he held out his lighter and snapped open a flame. His friend lit his cigarette and settled next to him on the wall.

"Those things'll kill ya, ya know."

The admonishment was half-hearted. They'd had this conversation before.

"Tryin' t' quit. Ain' as easy as it sounds."

"Betcha Roguey could fix that."

"Haha, it's her fault Remy even be quittin' in de firs' place! What wit' her stealin' m' packs, an' yellin' at m' all de time, it's jus' easier t' give in an' let her have her way!"

The door opened and John got a weird look in his eye.

"Hand me one of those, Rems?"

Startled, Remy did so, shocked when Johnny lit up and took a long drag. He understood a minute later when the girls came around the corner.

"Remy LeBeau, put out that cigarette!"

Immediately, he crushed it and shrugged apologetically to his girlfriend. "Desole, chere. 'Ad a cravin'."

She slid her hand around his neck and pulled his face down to hers.

"Still got a cravin'?" she breathed.

He was about to answer but was interrupted by Wanda's indignant voice.

"St. John Allerdyce!"

The Aussie blew out a stream of smoke. "Yeah?"

"What the heck are you doing?"

"Smoking. Got a problem with it?"

"Uh, yeah!"

Rogue cut in suddenly. "But… you don't smoke, Johnny."

Understanding filled Wanda's eyes, and she turned back to John, a hurt look on her face.

"I can't believe you!" she cried.

"What?" he snapped.

Stalking over to him, she ripped the cigarette from his lips and threw it to the ground, crushing it with her boot.

"Hey!"

"I can't believe you would do that, just to get on my nerves! Do you really hate me so much that you would do that to yourself?

He pushed off the wall abruptly, fire lighting his eyes.

"Oi don' _hate _you! But you're droivin' me _insane_! You aren't scared of me, ya don't _expect_ anything, ya jus' wanna sit with us, an' talk with us, an' be _friends, _an' Oi jus' don' understand _why!"_

She came back at him, for once good and riled up. Remy and Rogue simply stood there, knowing that the tension between the two needed to be cleared.

"Why? Why? Has it ever occurred to you that you're just not that scary? That someone doesn't have to demand something? Is it so hard to believe that someone besides the lovebirds might actually _want _to be your friend?"

"_Yes!_"

"_Why? _You're funny, you're smart, I'm sure you have the capacity to be nice, and there is no reason at all why _anyone_ shouldn't be friends with you!"

He stared at her, shocked into silence. They were standing only inches apart, faces flushed and eyes still snapping. With her eyes level with his nose, Wanda felt a weird impulse to close that five or so inches between them. She was only slightly relieved when John backed down.

"I- I…"

She blew out a sigh. "Johnny- I like you. I really do. I wish you'd accept that so we can move on in this relationship."

He raised his head and met her eyes. The Southerners were still waiting, feeling like they should be holding their breath. At last, John's face relaxed.

"Don't call me Johnny," he said half-heartedly.

Wanda's face broke into a gorgeous smile, and Rogue let out a breath that she'd apparently been holding after all.

* * *

Remy was driving Rogue's car as they turned onto the street where Eric Lensherr's mansion was located. John and Wanda were bickering again, though in a much friendlier fashion.

They pulled up and Rogue said, "Wanda? This your place?"

She glanced out the window. "Uh-huh."

"It's very… shiny," Remy told her. She laughed.

"Yeah, my dad had the whole thing built out of metal or something."

John rolled his eyes. "Sheila, if it was all metal, you wouldn't be able ta live in it."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he did the same. Remy and Rogue grinned.

"Ah can think of far more mature uses for those tongues."

Both of them blushed and Wanda scrambled for the door handle, the backseat suddenly too small.

"Thanks guys, I had a great time. See you tomorrow!"

They sped away, Rogue waving out the window.

* * *

"Rems? Roguey?"

His voice was quiet. Rogue didn't even protest the nickname as she answered, "Johnny?"

"Oi- Oi can stay with you tanoight, roight?"

They didn't hesitate.

"Of course."

" We're gonna be in late though, sugah."

"Oi jus' wanna sleep."

Remy's voice was determined. "Den dat's what y'll do." He pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Rogue.

* * *

The home of Warren Worthington the Third was every bit as impressive as you'd expect from someone with a Roman numeral in his name.

If you didn't live in a mansion yourself that is.

"Hey, Swamp Rat, look at this!"

"Hmmm…Y' know, for such an important guy, his security system is really awful."

"Ah know right?"

"Look at dis, it's terrible, simply terrible."

"Ah'd fahre mah head of security if Ah was him."

"Hmm, Remy glad y' ain' him, chere."

"Don't do that when we're on a job, Cajun! We don't have time for you to recover from a coma."

"An' why would I be in a coma, chere?"

" 'Cause Ah'm gonna kiss ya senseless. Now shut up an' get that thing."

"Already got it chere, while y' were playin' loopdey-loop wit' de cameras."

"Then why, in heaven's name, are we still here?"

"Y' de one wanted t' discuss de security."

"What's that s'posed to mean?"

"Nothin'-"

"Ugh, let's jus' go, Swamp Rat, before we get caught."

"Chere, when have we ever gotten caught?"

"Don't call me that. Ah'm mad at you."

"What should I call y' den?"

"Ah dunno, how 'bout mah name?"

The mansion was quiet, their heated whispers fading into the blackness of the night.

* * *

"Chere?"

Remy knocked on the dividing door, then entered without waiting for a reply. "Roguey?"

She was standing with her back to him, facing the window. He stepped into the room and approached her slowly. "Amoureux?"

Her shoulders were tense. Remy slipped up behind her and began squeezing and rubbing the tension away.

"Rogue? C'mon, mon petite River Rat, why're we fightin' anyway?"

She sighed and relaxed against him. "Ah don't know. Ah jus' got so worked up…" she trailed off.

He kissed her shoulder, an apology to his girl, and smile into her skin when she tilted her head to give him better access.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Finally! Took me forever to type this!

Well, now that all the build up is out of the way, things can get moving. This story actually has-gasp- a plot!

**I'm still feeling all guilty, so I wasn't gonna be all cute with the author's note. **

**But then, I had a thought, and just had to share it.**

**Crap. I've forgotten the thought.**

**I really hope this chapter makes up for the wait. And if it doesn't, hopefully the next one (which I can almost say with certainty will be here before the New Year) will do it for you.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Indy and Ash convinced me that a lawsuit is NOT the way to start the New Year, so I suppose I have to admit that I do not own X-Men: Evolution, and I don't own the movie mentioned. Oh, and I don't own pita bread.**

**A/N: Right. So it wasn't New Years, but it isn't March either, right? Go me.**

_**Ahem.**_

**Oh, and Indy.**

_**Hey!**_

**And Ash.**

_**Why him?**_

_**Whoy not me?**_

'_**Cause y' annoyin'?**_

_**An' you're not?**_

**ANYWAY… Shall we begin?**

**WAIT!**

**I'm not writing Johnny's accent anymore. It's not that it's annoying to me, it's just that it looks ridiculous when he stutters. You all know what he sounds like. Use your imaginations. Rogue and Remy will still have their accents.**

* * *

"My stalker's found me," she informed them casually as they drove away from school to lunch.

John's head shot up from his notebook. Remy let out a string of French words Wanda didn't want to know the meaning of as Rogue jerked the steering wheel in surprise.

"Your _what _has _what_?" Rogue finally got out, glancing into the rear-view mirror.

"Uhhh-"

"Hold that thought, we're here."

They got their food and sat down, boys on one side, girls on the other.

"Now," Remy said, leaning in close. "Your what has _what _now?"

She smiled at them weakly. "Uh, my stalker's found me?"

They digested that.

"You have a stalker."

"Yes." She glanced at them all. To her surprise, they looked concerned. Well, Remy and Rogue looked concerned. John looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Is he dangerous?" asked Rogue.

Wanda sighed. "No. Just really, really creepy and annoying. He used to go to my school."

"Have you contacted the police?"

Another sigh. "Yeah. Unfortunately, he's not actually doing anything illegal. He doesn't trespass, or break into my house, or take pictures, or even come near me usually. He just follows me around and occasionally tries to get me to go out with him. He thinks we have a relationship because I once asked him if I could borrow a pencil during math class."

St. John snickered. Rogue shot him an exasperated look, but Remy simply grinned. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"Johnny."

"Well, sorry! But seriously, you 'ave a _stalker!_"

Wanda stifled a grin. "Yeah, like you can talk about weirdness, Pyro."

He stuck his tongue out at her, but quickly pulled it back in when Rogue opened her mouth.

"_Anyway_," Wanda continued. "My brother saw him at the mall a couple days ago and only _just today _decided he should tell me- and oh, Lord, he's here."

She slumped down in her seat.

"He can't see me!" she hissed frantically, hunching her shoulders.

Remy and Rogue discreetly looked around.

"Where is he?"

"Don't _look _at him!" she whispered. He was getting closer, she knew it!

_How did he find me here?_

_Dumb question, sheila. _

_Now is a really bad time._

_Take all the time you want, I ain't goin' anywhere._

_Why is my inner voice suddenly speaking in an Australian accent?_

"Oh, man," she whimpered. John rolled his eyes.

"Ya know? I think you're bein' waaaay too over dramatic 'bout this. He ain't gonna hurt you, there's four of us here after all, an' he can't be _that _annoying."

She glared at him and surreptitiously pointed. "That's him." They turned.

After observing him for a minute, John pulled a face. "I declare you well within your rights to be a dramatic as you please."

"Oh, thanks, _ever_ so much!"

"He's comin' our way again," Rogue warned. Wanda moaned slightly. The Southerners looked around for a solution to the problem. The stalker turned his head…

John suddenly shrugged out of his hooded jacket and tossed it over Wanda, yanking the hood up over her head. Instantly, she crossed her arms and bowed her head, having perfected the brooding Goth look from watching John so much. The stalker passed by the table without a second glance and settled at a booth three tables behind them.

* * *

"Thanks," Wanda said to John in the car on the way back to school.

"No problem, luv," he answered distractedly, not looking up from his notebook. She blinked. He'd just- what?

"Hey Wands?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you mind if we rescheduled that movie night? The professor's gonna be outta town an' he's got this thing about havin' strangers over when he's not there."

"I'm a stranger?"

"No, jus' strange," John murmured. Remy chuckled.

"Non, jus' dat he hasn't met y' yet."

"Oh, well, if you all want, we could do it at my place. My dad won't mind and Pie will probably be out."

"Ya sure?"

"Yeah, just come on over after school with me."

* * *

The trio followed Wanda into the spacious living room.

"Nice place," Remy said, looking around with an appreciative grin. Rogue elbowed him.

"So, what are we watching?" Wanda asked as they settled onto the couch. Well, St. John and Wanda were on the couch. The Southerners had decided that they had better squeeze into a single armchair to ensure there'd be enough room. Rogue was comfortably settled on Remy's lap. John had rolled his eyes and informed them that if they started making out, he was likely to throw up. They'd promised to behave.

"Well, Johnny picked t'night, so…"

"I can count on fire?" she interrupted with a grin. Remy smirked at John.

"She's got y' all figured out, mon ami." St. John shrugged, unrepentant, and shoved the DVD into the player.

* * *

As they watched _Dragonheart, _Wanda found herself confused by pretty much everything. She slid over the couch cushions to where Johnny sat.

"Johnny?" she whispered.

"Yeah?" he whispered back.

"What the heck is going on?"

He glanced from her to the TV. "Honestly? I 'ave no idea. I saw 'dragon' an' immediately thought 'fire.'

Amused, she looked back at the screen. "Well? I don't see any-"

A blaze rolled across the green landscape, enveloping everything in its path.

Johnny laughed beside her, bouncing a little in his seat. Wanda's grin almost matched his own when he turned back to her, his eyebrows raised and his aqua eyes bright.

"An' _that's _what's goin' on."

"Am I interrupting something?"

Wanda's head shot up. "Pie?"

Her twin stepped into the living room and crossed his arms. "Hello, sis. I didn't know we were having company."

"You weren't home."

"I am now. Care to dish?"

"Dish on what?" she asked innocently. He gave her an 'I'm-older-than-you-even-if-it's-only-by-two-and-a-half-minutes-so-don't-play-dumb-with-me' look. She sighed.

"Pietro, meet Remy, Rogue, and St. John."

Skeptical eyes appraised the Aussie. "You're a saint?"

"Why does everybody ask that?" he grumbled softly. "Is it so hard to believe?"

Remy, Rogue, and Wanda all looked at each other.

"Oh, shut up."

They laughed. Pietro raised his eyebrows and eyed the space between Wanda and John carefully, then glanced at Remy and Rogue and nodded slowly. Noticing, Remy smirked.

"Dat's right, mon ami. It could be worse. Dey could be like Roguey an' me."

His eyes narrowed. John and Wanda shot each other confused looks, completely missing Remy's meaning. Pietro scowled, but was distracted by another explosion of fire from the movie.

"What the heck are you watching?" he asked.

"_Dragonheart,_" Rogue replied.

"Isn't that like, a nineties film?"

The trio looked at Wanda. She sighed.

"He's not an era racist, I promise. He's just… current?"

John snorted. Wanda giggled.

"Hey, it's not like you're its biggest fan either!"

He gave her a 'duh' look. "There. Is. Fire." She giggled again. "I can see that." She looked back at the screen. "Lots of fire… oh really, you two? _Really?_"

Remy and Rogue pulled back a little.

"Sorry," she said guiltily. Pietro made a small noise of disgust. John rolled his eyes. Wanda hid a smile.

"Wanda? Can I talk to you for a second?"

She followed her brother into the kitchen. "Well?"

He took a deep breath. "Wanda, I don't think you should be hanging out with these people."

It took her a second to realize he was serious. "Excuse me?"

He shuffled his feet. "I don't think they're the kinda people you should be friends with. They're very… um, dark."

She was silent for nearly thirty seconds while she tried to formulate a response that wouldn't deafen him. Ten seconds later she gave up.

"Where the _heck _do you get off telling me who I can and can't be friends with? How _dare _you! Rogue, Remy, and Johnny are the best friends I've _ever_ had, and it'll be a cold day in hell before I let you, or _anybody_ else tell me I have to give them up because they like to wear black."

He faltered a little, but pressed on. "What about that nice girl, Jean Grey? You could be friends with her." In the other room, the Goths sat somberly looking at each other, quietly hanging on every word.

Wanda exploded. "Pietro, I swear to pita, if you ever, ever, _ever_, suggest that Jean Grey is a better candidate for being my friend than Johnny, Remy, and Rogue again, I will drain your bank account, take it to the mall, and pierce my bellybutton. Is that clear?"

White-faced, he nodded. Wanda huffed. "Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I've probably missed all the good fire stuff." She stomped back into the TV room and plopped down next to John on the couch.

"What'd I miss, Johnny?"

They stared at her. She stared back defiantly.

"What?"

John opened his mouth and she suddenly sighed.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Don't call you Johnny."

Softly he said, "I was actually gonna say that I'll rewind it for ya."

She blinked. "Oh." She glanced at Rogue and Remy, who were watching her with huge smiles that they were trying to hide. "Thanks."

"Sure, luv."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Voila.

**So, Pietro's met the kids. *giggles* What happens next?**

_**Wey-al, whoy don't ya wroite tha chapter, an' we'll fin' out?**_

***pouts* Ruin my fun, Ashy.**

_**Boy's gotta poin', Zany.**_

**Fine, fine. Bossy muses.**

"_**Hey!"**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****There once was a girl from the North, who decided that she would go forth. So she left her old home, wandered off far to roam, and she ended up here on my porch. ****She claims she owns X-Men: Evo, which is silly since all of us know, only Stan Lee (and she isn't he), has any and all rights to that show.**

**A/N: Hello my wonderful, lovely, gorgeous… possibly ugly but still beautiful to me readers! I bring you greetings of fluff! **

**Yes, this is a fluffy chapter. Big surprise, huh? There is a very unlikely chance of plot at the end. Maybe.**

**So, if you're ready, please continue!**

**WAIT!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0, who left her first review for the story in chapter 8, but has been following along the whole time. Welcome aboard!**

**WAIT!**

**Blackberryhuntress gave me an idea that I just had to follow up on. Check out my one-shot companion to Social Status, "Lines," to find out how Remy and Rogue's relationship started.**

**WAIT!**

**Timeline: Began school- October 8****th****. Chapter 7- 7 days in school, one weekend, 9 days total since beginning of story (October 16). Time skip- almost 2 weeks.**

'**Kay? Good.**

_**

* * *

**_

October 28

_**th**__**. **_

"Ahh, lunch. That glorious affair that disturbs our internal organs as a matter of course…"

"Gotta love your enthusiasm, Johnny," Wanda said dryly. "Especially considering the fact that you don't even eat school lunches."

He made a face at her. "I was referring to Jean and Team over there making the rest of us feel inadequate and pathetic."

Rogue's eyes widened comically. "Why, John! I never knew you wanted to be like Jean! Ah could go over an' tell her if ya like!"

His eyes narrowed. "Don'. You. Dare." They laughed.

Remy arrived with lunch, which happened to be the spiciest chicken Wanda had ever tasted, and beamed at them.

"Bon appetite," he said in a horribly exaggerated and scrambled French accent. Rogue patted his arm. "Sugah? Stick to Cajun French." He pouted.

* * *

"Attention students. This Friday is the annual Halloween dance. Attendance is mandatory, as are costumes. The dance starts at eight. Have a nice rest of the day."

Wanda glanced at her friends incredulously.

"_Mandatory_? As in, detention-and/or-suspension-if-you-don't-show mandatory?"

Remy nodded. "Oui."

Rogue piped up. "It's a control measure, hon. They figure if all the highschoolers are at the dance, we can't be out terrorizin' the trick or treaters, or vandalizin' the mayor's house."

"Also," John grinned. "School spirit!"

Wanda eyed them suspiciously. "Was it mandatory before you came to town?"

They grinned. "Yup. It's been in effect ever since Senator Kelly took over the principal-ship."

They all rolled their eyes at the mention of Kelly.

"What are you guy's going as?"

Rogue looked at Remy and shrugged. Johnny looked at the ceiling.

"I think I'll go as something different than my usual painted on smile," he said. Rogue grinned.

"Ya could go as a handsome prince," she suggested. John made a face, but before he could retort, Wanda chuckled.

"No, no. The point of Halloween is dressing as something you're _not_, Roguey."

They turned to stare at her. Rogue's eyes widened delightedly, Remy smirked, and Johnny actually blushed.

"Shut up."

"Clever, Johnny."

"Don't call me Johnny."

She laughed.

"So," Wanda said. "We going costume shopping?"

Rogue grinned. "Yeah!"

The boys looked at each other helplessly. Shopping…

_**

* * *

October 31**__**st**__**.**_

Rogue looked at Wanda. Wanda looked at Rogue. They raised approving eyebrows and nodded.

"Make-up?"

"Make-up."

As the girls got ready in Rogue's room, Remy arranged his own costume next door. They were meeting Johnny at the dance. Normally, they would give him a ride, but he said he had to do something for his costume, and that he'd see them there. And Rogue was so happy to have another girl in the group that she'd immediately arranged with Wanda to help each other get ready. Girls.

Remy shook his head, smiling fondly as he thought of his _chere_ and the girl that had shoved her way through all of their defenses with a smile and a nod. She'd completely ignored the walls they had erected around themselves, burrowing under, vaulting over, or totally bulldozing through. Wanda Maximoff was officially one of them now.

* * *

They entered the school gym with the air of those who don't give a darn what everyone was thinking about them. It was a pretty accurate air.

Remy and Rogue glanced at the dancing couples, but stayed by Wanda's side. At least until she demanded to know why they weren't dancing. Shooing them to the floor, she headed over to the refreshment stand.

And got intercepted by Jean on the way.

"Wanda! I haven't talked to you in forever it seems!"

"Jean," she said patiently, "We talked yesterday. In math."

She was saved from further interaction when the red-head dressed as (what else?) Queen Elizabeth, ignored her comment to gasp. "What on _earth _is he supposed to be?"

Wanda turned and had to catch her breath. St. John Allerdyce was standing by the door, dressed in simple black jeans and a sleeveless orange shirt. His strawberry blonde hair was spiked straight up. And curling up, down, and around his arms, hands, and neck were flames. Red, orange, and the occasional bright white licked realistically at his skin, causing Wanda to feel the urge to fan herself.

"Honestly, what is he wearing? I mean, how is that even- Wanda? Wanda?"

She was making her way to him, smirking in appreciation, her gaze sweeping up and down.

"You know, I don't think you really get the idea of Halloween," she told him. He cocked an eyebrow.

"How's that?"

"You're supposed to dress as something you're _not,_ Pyro."

"Well what are you supposed to be?" He eyed her long red coat covering a scarlet jumpsuit and corset.

"I'm a witch," she said, as if it was obvious.

"I thought Halloween meant dressing as something you're not," he snarked. She stuck her tongue out at him and he grinned. The moment stretched for a minute, before John shook his head little and glanced around.

"Where are the lovebirds?" he asked.

"Dancing," she replied, watching him closely. She pointed. "There."

Remy and Rogue were swaying quietly to a much slower beat than the song. His black jacket and red button down paired with a black fedora perfectly complimented her red dress and black boa. The fedora had a playing card tucked into it, and her necklace was in the shape of a good luck charm.

Wanda and St. John watched until the song ended and the couple came towards them.

"Hey, Johnny-boy, y' made it."

"Yeah, just needed a little help with my costume."

Rogue looked him up and down. "Ah'll say. Who did the paint job?"

Johnny just grinned. "What paint job? This is all me, sheila."

She smirked. Remy laughed.

* * *

An hour later, Wanda was bored. Remy and Rogue were dancing again, and John was trying to find something edible. She'd been dodging Jean all night, and now, in a moment of peace, she sighed.

Glancing wistfully around, she considered asking John to dance with her, discarding the idea immediately as preposterous and never gonna happen. No matter how much she wished it would.

Distraction came in the form of John himself when he materialized by her side and handed her a cookie.

"Thanks," she said, taking a bite. He nodded and bit into his own. Chewing in silence for a minute, Wanda finally swallowed and announced, "I'm bored."

John made a face. "Yeah, me too. Stupid mandatory rule…" he trailed off, his face lighting up with a mischievous smirk that instantly brought back the urge to fan herself.

"Wha-"

"C'mon," he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the crowd.

* * *

Jean was dancing with the boy in her science class that had been staring at her for weeks. Scott Summers had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out, and after weighing the pros and cons, she had agreed. So far, she was glad she had. Scott was definitely attractive, and had agreed with everything she said. So perfect for her.

She glanced around slyly, trying to suss out where her friends were. Tabby was dancing with three guys at once, Taryn was with Duncan by the punch bowl, and Amara… was pouting slightly as her partner left her to use the men's. Typical. Content, Jean smiled. Everything was good. Except that Wanda was still hanging out with those freaks. She frowned a little, then dismissed the thought for another time. Leaning her head on Scott's shoulder, she sighed happily.

And then the couple dancing nearby crashed into them and they all went down in a tangle. Everywhere around them, people were tripping, squealing, and stumbling. The punch was overturned. The music kept playing.

"What is going on?" Tabby screeched as she struggled to a sitting position. All over the gym, there was screaming and yelling, and slipping. One more couple fell and another scream rang out.

"The floor is slick!"

Suddenly the lights went out. Instant pandemonium began. Teachers scrambled through the crowd, attempting to calm them down, and getting caught in the mayhem. The music kept playing.

The screaming stopped finally and the lights came back on. The music changed and the couples shrugged and went back to dancing.

* * *

The fire-haired pyro turned to grin at the raven-haired witch beside him.

"Still bored, luv?" he asked. She tilted her head back, laughing.

Still grinning at her, St. John marveled at the way her face lit up with her smile. Her scarlet lips were parted slightly as she gasped for breath, her pale skin flushed with exhilaration. She was gorgeous.

The inexplicable urge to kiss her washed over John and he blinked. Since when? He wanted to… but, why-?

Because she's beautiful, his heart whispered. Because you like her, maybe more than like. And she at least likes you a little bit. Because she sees the real you and then she fights you for the chance to sit next to the real you at lunch.

"Johnny?"

Shaking himself out of his epiphany, he looked at her. "Yeah, sheila?"

Licking her lips, she asked, "Would you… would you dance with me?"

He took less than a second to think about it. "Yeah. Sure, luv." Surprise and obvious pleasure crossed her face at the same moment, and he felt a rush of satisfaction that he could inspire such a look.

He led her to the dance floor, turning her back to him a little nervously. Carefully, she placed her hand on his shoulder, and he slowly settled one on her hip. Clasping their free hands together, they began to move to the soft tempo.

* * *

They dropped her off at her house, and John walked her to the door. Awkwardly, he smiled at her, and she smiled back, unable to keep her eyes from going to his lips. Apparently on the same wave-length, his gaze traced her mouth and up her face. Their eyes met. For a moment, a breath, they paused. She tilted her head back, he tilted his to the side. They both leaned in a little…

"Wanda? Is that you?"

Drawing back sharply, he bid her a hasty goodnight, and hurried down the steps to the waiting car, leaving her on the threshold cursing her brother's bad timing.

_

* * *

_

I knew. I knew when I saw his eyes. I, Piotr Rasputin, am an observer, and I see things that others don't.

_I'd never spoken to the three in black. They did not encourage much conversation, and I am not a conversationalist. I share classes with them, and that is all._

_But I saw, and I watched. I noticed the way the Australian's eyes would flicker with life one day and be dull and cold the next. I saw the worried glances the red and green eyed couple gave him and each other._

_And, on October 9__th__, I saw, the instant the fire-top entered our after lunch art class, the spark that had been awakened. His eyes were snapping, and he was muttering under his breath. Something had gotten him riled up._

_A week later, I saw them sitting at their customary table. I rarely eat in the cafeteria, preferring to be alone. Today, I was watching, my favorite pastime._

_And I saw that spark again._

_She danced in, all dark hair, white skin, and brilliantly red clothes. I wanted to paint her. She sat next to him and I watched his head shoot up. I watched him lose the dull look and trade biting remarks with her. I watched him come alive._

_I saw his friends' pleasure. I saw their easy acceptance of the girl into their group. I saw her eyes, openly admiring and delighted with him._

_I knew._

_I knew the moment I again saw those eyes up close, when he asked me to paint him with fire for the Halloween dance. The lifeless look was gone, replaced with a smirk and mischievous light I had never seen in him. She had lit him on fire from the inside out, and he was happily burning._

_I'm going to paint them. They are such a contrast of bright verses dark colors that I simply can't help myself. They'll be magnificent. I can hardly wait to begin._

**

* * *

**

A/N: I know, I'm evil. No kisses yet, and they were so close! Mwhahaha!

**I love how I keep finding ways to give people cameos! Say hi to Pete everybody!**

**In case it wasn't obvious, costumes are as follows:**

**Remy: Gambit**

**Rogue: His lucky Lady**

**Wanda: Scarlet Witch**

**St. John: Pyro**

**Clever? No? **_**I **_**thought it was.**

_**O' course y' did.**_

_**Ya always do.**_

**Shush, you two. Let me enjoy the moment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Ho hum. Another day in the life of important television producers and screenwriters, who own fantastic shows like X-Men: Evolution. And, unfortunately, are not me.**

**A/N: *bows and nods, pantomiming great delight and enthusiasm***

_**Ash.**_

_**Yeah, luv?**_

_**What is she doin'?**_

_**Beats 'm jus' 'ere ta keep tha sheilas 'appy.**_

_***points over to the side, where a crowd of screaming girls waves and shrieks***_

_**(sounding a little put out) Dat's jus' weird.**_

_**Jealous, luv?**_

_***snorts* Non. An' stop callin' Indy luv.**_

_**Aw, ya know Oi'm all yours, Indy, jus' say tha word.**_

_**Y'rstartin' t' creep Indy out, Ashy.**_

***claps setting disappears***

**Well! Hope you enjoyed that little trip into the twisted mind of our producer, 'cause I certainly didn't. All that time without saying a word. Whew! Torture.**

**Now, on with the story!**

**WAIT! Time check.**

**It is now November. Mid probably.**

* * *

She shivered a little bit as the chill November wind ruffled her hair. _Why am I here? _She asked herself.

_Because Johnny-boy pulled that pout outta the bag again, _her inner voice said dryly. She sighed.

Said Johnny-boy glanced sideways at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Cold?"

She glared at him. "If you must know… YES!" Chuckling, he shrugged, bouncing a little on his toes.

"You didn't 'ave to come, you know."

_Oh, yes I did._

She let her eyes slide over his face, his hair, down his neck and shoulders and up again. _You really have no idea, do you? You have no clue that the only reason I'm standing out here in the ticket line for the school carnival is because you stuck out that lower lip and called me 'luv.' No clue at all._

"Wanda? Wanda!"

Coming back to reality, she replied, eloquently, "Huh?"

Rolling his eyes, he said, "I've got the tickets. Le's go." Nodding distractedly, she followed him through the gates to the fairgrounds.

* * *

Remy and Rogue wandered aimlessly through the various tents and booths lining the fairgrounds. They stopped momentarily at a shooting booth and the proprietor, sensing a sale, stepped up.

"Win the lady a prize?"

Rogue shot him a scathing look and Remy grinned.

"Non," he replied easily, fishing in his trench pocket for a few bills. "Mais, Remy t'ink he let her win _him _one."

Accepting the gun, he turned back to Rogue with a smirk. "What d' y' say, chere? Win dis Cajun a stuffed 'gator?"

Rolling her eyes, but smiling, she took the gun. "Ya lucky you're cute, Swamp Rat, or Ah wouldn' put up with ya."

Feigning hurt, he clutched his chest. "Y' wound moi, ma chere." Shooting him a cheeky grin, she said, "Not yet, but Ah do have this handy shotgun, so ya better watch yaself!" Turning, she raised the gun to her shoulder and shot three times in quick succession, nailing the bullseye every time.

Remy grinned at the man's expression.

* * *

Jean scowled from her position in the kissing booth. Scott hadn't come by _once _and he'd promised to buy a whole roll of tickets. Sighing, she turned to the next loser who had bought a kiss and instead found herself face to face with Tabby.

"I'm on," he friend said, waving her nametag. Jean smiled in relief and fled, hoping to find Scott at one of the lines.

Instead, she caught a glimpse of Wanda Maximoff, walking with the Australian freak. Hm. Interesting…

* * *

"Any word on Stalker Creep?" he asked casually as they strolled along, looking for an ice cream stand. Wanda sighed.

"No. He showed up at my brother's college class the other day, though. I have no idea what he was doing. It's not like Pietro is going to have a sudden change of heart and invite him over for tea."

John snorted. "Bloody Americans can't make tea anyway."

She shot him a look. "Uh, you do know you're Australian, right? Not British?"

He waved his hand. "Details. 'Sides, I've 'ad tea made by people who actually know 'ow to make it… an' most Americans don' know 'ow to make it." She shook her head.

They paused underneath a sturdy little tree next to the picnic tables.

"Where. Is. The. Bloody. Ice cream stand?" he muttered. She smiled up at him and patted his arm soothingly.

"Don't worry, we'll find it."

He rolled those clear, aqua eyes again. "Don't patronize me." She pouted. "I'm not!"

The same urge to kiss her that had nearly overtaken him at Halloween reared its head. Lord, with her lips done up in red, and her cheeks just a little wind-rouged, he didn't really know how he kept his mouth from hers.

Of course, her whispered, "Oh _snap_," helped a bit.

"What?"

Frantically, she whipped her head around. "It's… _him_!"

* * *

Todd Tolansky, rather un-affectionately nicknamed "Toad" by one Wanda Maximoff, was currently making his way through the annual Fall Carnival hosted by Bayville High School. His greasy hair and pasty skin marked him immediately as someone most of these kids didn't want to associate with, but that was okay with him. He was here for one reason only. And he didn't see her anywhere.

* * *

She was hyperventilating. Her breathing was quickening and her eyes were wide.

"Oh. Oh, glory. Oh man, this… this is bad. I can't, very bad!"

"Wanda…"

Sudden inspiration struck and she turned to him, sapphire eyes shining hopefully. "Maybe if I don't look right at him, he won't know it's me? He'll… overlook me?"

Incredulously, he scoffed. "Yeah, that'll work, _not_!"

Momentarily distracted, she frowned. "Hey! Why not?"

Crossing his arms over his black t-shirted chest, John replied slowly, as if speaking to one who is mentally impaired. "Because, luv. You, are _not _the kind of girl one can jus' _overlook_. I am_ not_ obsessed with you, but even I know without a doubt I could find you in a crowd."

She blinked. "Oh. Um. Okay." She blushed, which he found endearing.

"What do we… oh no, he's coming this way, how can I, I'll duck behind you, no, he's almost here, oh shoot, oh shoot, oh shoot, ohhhh shoot!"

He honestly didn't know what prompted him to do it. Maybe it was the panic in her eyes- a bit unwarranted if you asked him- but still there. Maybe it was that urge that had been building ever since that day on the roof, made stronger by a dance at Halloween. Maybe it was the sun. Or maybe, as Remy was so fond of pointing out, St. John had been watching waaaay too much TV.

In any case, as the Toad came storming around the corner, turning his head this way and that, and Wanda's heart-rate reached a rather unhealthy level, St. John Allerdyce grasped her arms, swung her around so that her back was to the tree, and pressed his lips to hers.

Wanda's brain stopped working for a minute, then snapped back into reaction mode as her arms automatically wound around John's neck. She dimly remembered that there was a reason she should be paying attention to her surroundings, and then nothing else mattered but that what she'd wanted for weeks was now happening, and dang, if she wasn't going to enjoy every second of it.

He pulled back a little and rested his forehead against hers. He was breathing hard and his eyes were uncertainly waiting for her reaction. She gasped for breath, staring into those aqua eyes in a little confusion, and a lot of pleasure. Every nerve in her body felt electrified, and she could feel the individual hairs on the back of her neck separating.

"Is… is he gone?" asked John finally.

For a second, she felt disappointment welling in her stomach. Then, she caught the unsure, slightly hopeful look on his face and she smiled a little.

"I- I'm not sure. Maybe… maybe we should keep it up. Just in case."

A smirk crawled up his lips. "Just. In. Case," he murmured as his mouth descended once more on hers.

* * *

Remy and Rogue caught up with their friends at the ice cream shop. Johnny was attempting to wheedle a bite of Wanda's double dip cookie's and cream cone. She laughed but made a face.

"Ew! Johnny, that's gross. My saliva is all over it!"

There was a beat of silence as everyone registered what she'd said. Then, John cocked an eyebrow and smirked at her, and Wanda's face flushed scarlet. The Southerners were confused.

"That's completely different and you know it!"

"Do I, luv?"

"St. John Allerdyce!"

He was laughing, the merriment in his eyes not completely drowning out the warmth and affection that was behind the chuckles. Remy and Rogue looked at each other, bewildered. Or at least they were until Rogue caught Wanda's unconscious hand moving to her lips.

"You guys…"

And then they both blushed. Remy finally caught on and his eyes widened. "Really? Lord, we can' leave y' two alone fo' un day can we?"

John's eyes flashed for a second before he realized Remy was teasing. Wanda had long since buried her face in her hands. Now, winking at Remy and Rogue, he leaned back in his chair and grinned at her.

"Aw, c'mon, luv. You're not regrettin' it are you?"

Her head shot up. "What? No! I just, it's… you, they, I- agh!"

He chuckled. "It's just Rems an' Roguey, sheila. An' 's not like they can say anything."

Her eyes lit up at that. "Hey! Yeah! You two, no teasing!" She wagged a finger at the couple, who were wearing the most innocent expressions they could conjure. (Which weren't very innocent, given his eyes and her dark make-up.)

"Why would you say that?" Rogue drawled. Remy just grinned.

* * *

His eyes narrowed as he watched her laugh at something _he _said. How could she? She was _his _Smoochie-Poo. Not some orange-haired Goth's who didn't, couldn't possibly know her the way Todd did. He scowled. He was touching her! He was holding her hand! She stumbled over a rock as they walked through the carnival, and the fire-head's hand went to her hip. It lingered for just a few seconds longer than necessary, but that was far too long for Todd. Something would have to be done.

* * *

She was enjoying the weight of his hand in hers as they strolled with Rogue and Remy. She and John weren't as forward as the Southern lovebirds, but his hand in hers was warm despite the cool weather, and when he tentatively slid an arm around her, she leaned in willingly. Wanda and and Wanda. She sighed in contentment.

And then gasped in alarm when Toad appeared right in front of her.

"Cuddle-bumps! I've found you!"

Despite the totally inappropriate timing of such a reaction, St. John snorted beside her and whispered in her ear, "Cuddle-bumps?"

"Shut up!" she hissed. He chuckled and the sound raised goose-bumps on her arms.

Unfortunately, this exchange did not go unnoticed by Toad.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing holding my girl's hand, yo?"

A fire-colored eyebrow went up. "What's this? You didn' tell me you 'ad a boyfriend, luv."

Wanda elbowed him. "Johnny, you're not helping."

He smirked. "Right then. 'Ow's this?" Turning to Toad, he cleared his throat and said, "Listen, Wanda isn' your sheila. She's a free lady, this is a free country, an' if she'll let me hold her hand, then I'll hold her hand, dang it!"

Toad drew himself up to his full height and indignantly started sputtering.

"You're full of it, yo. Wanda's my Smoochie-Poo. I know her like nobody else knows her!"

Behind her, Wanda heard Rogue remark to Remy that that line was the quickest way she could think of to get a girl to change her address.

Toad was on a roll. "I know what her favorite class is! I know how she likes her steak! I memorized her favorite song! I know how long it takes her to brush her hair every morning! I know her favorite color! I know her favorite day of the week! Her best time in gym, running the mile! I know what her favorite book is! I know what she doesn't like about school, movie theatres, and the supermarket! I can tell you her phone number, address, and bedtime! I know her! Do you know _any _of those things? Huh?"

Wanda didn't know why, but she felt inclined to hold her breath. And a little inclined to start going to bed earlier.

St. John was silent for a minute before he replied softly. "No. No I don't know any of that."

Wanda opened her mouth, only to catch her breath when he turned to her with hesitant, yet resolute eyes. "But I'm bound an' determined to find out as much as I can."

She knew she was probably staring at him like a lovesick puppy, but she didn't care.

Toad opened and shut his mouth a few times, trying to work up the nerve to punch the Aussie. Finally, he blew out a breath and turned to Wanda. "Smoochie-Poo?"

She sighed. "Todd, just go home. I don't know how you got here, or how you expected anything with us to work, but it's not going to happen. You need to go. I _will_ call security if you're not gone in the next ten minutes."

He looked upset, but nodded. He gave her a little wave, glanced at Remy and Rogue in the background, and gave John a baleful glare before turning and walking away.

They were silent for a minute. Then, Remy said, "Well, dat was weird."

The spell broken, Wanda let out a sigh of relief and sagged a little against John. "Oh, Lord. He… me?"

John shrugged. "Can't really blame the guy."

They all looked at him. Wanda smiled.

"You know, guys, I'm not sure, but I _think _that was a compliment!"

He grinned.

* * *

"Dat guy is creepy," Remy announced as they made their way back to the car. Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Sugah, do Ah even _need _to point out the hypocrisy of that sentence?" He pouted.

"Mais, chere! Y' led Remy on! Y' knew he was followin' y' de whole time! It don' really count if y' know!"

She snuggled into his side. "Ah know, sugah. An' truly? Ah'm glad ya started stalkin' me. If ya hadn't, it probably would've taken a lot longer for us to get together. An' Ah wouldn't have had you for the past two an' a half years."

He grinned down at her. "Oui. Mais, y' got t' admit, de Toad was very creepy." She laughed.

* * *

"Johnny?" she said quietly as he walked her to her door.

"Yeah, luv?"

"Did you mean all that stuff you said to Todd? About knowing me?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eyes. "Yes."

They paused at the threshold and she looked up at him with big blue eyes. "Oh. Okay."

He raised an eyebrow. She licked her lips.

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"My favorite class is AP English," she said solemnly. He cocked his head, matching her pose.

"Why?"

She smiled shyly up at him, and tiptoed up to whisper in his ear. She backed away a bit and looked down. He grinned at her.

"Funny," he said softly, head dipping towards her. "That's exactly why _I _like it."

With that, he captured her mouth with a soft kiss, whispering good-night against her lips, and pulling away slowly. She opened her eyes and stared up at him. He tapped her nose with one finger and gestured for her to go inside. In a dreamy haze, she unlocked the door, slipped inside, and made her way up the stairs to her bedroom, where she flopped back on her bed and raised her hand to her lips.

**

* * *

**

A/N: And…. At last! Finally!

**Ahem. Obviously, I fooled no one with as to the identity of the stalker. I'm just so pleased to find a way to work yet another character into the plot! **

**Anyone who read "Lines" enjoy the reference?**

**My reviewers!**

**Blackberryhuntress; The BlueFoxtrot A Samba; aceul; Rogueslove22; Ace-of-Cyberspace13; PyrusAngel; ilovebookshowboutyou; KitsuchiTenu;0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0;Maximoffs forever; and anyone and everyone else. You guys make my day, night, and wee hours of the morning.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I'm not listening. I'm not list**_**en**_**ing!**

**A/N: Hello readers!**

**I am currently typing this at 3:17 am, and thus do not feel like being witty. So, no wit today. At least not in the author's note.**

**Enjoy, people.**

**WAIT!**

**I totally wrote the song. No, really, I did. I actually wrote it specifically for Wanda and Johnny in this fic, in this chapter. Be nice to it, this song is having its first airing.**

* * *

Amara Aquilla knew that she wasn't a particularly nice person. She was aware that she could be less harsh and demanding of everyone she came in contact with- apart from Jean, because you just didn't _demand _things from Jean. Yes, Amara knew she wasn't nice.

She just didn't really care.

Still, even Amara was capable of emotion, and the one emotion she would admit to, even if it was only privately, was jealousy.

Yes, fine, she'd say it to herself at least; she was jealous of Wanda Maximoff.

John Allerdyce had been new, and very attractive. Amara had immediately snapped him up, played him like a piano and gotten him to ask her out within a week and a half. Their brief relationship had lasted only until it was discovered by Tabby that John was good friends with the Gothic Southerners, Remy LeBeau and Rogue Howlett. She'd been very accommodating about that she thought. Allowances had to be made in a relationship, and bad connections just came with the territory. But when Tabby brought to her attention his tendencies to stare off randomly into space, and to say the _strangest _things, and to resist every attempt she made to fix either of the first two, or his fashion choices, Amara was forced to admit that John Allerdyce was a very, very disturbing boyfriend. Still, she'd been reluctant to end it.

But then _he_ had broken up with _her,_ and any lingering affection for him had vanished.

Or at least she'd thought it had.

"I just don't understand it, Tabby! I don't care about him! Why is it that when I think about them together I want to scream?"

The blonde sighed and said as she examined her nails in a bored fashion, "Because you're jealous?"

Amara huffed in frustration. "No-oo. I'm _not_ jealous! It's just…"

Tabby looked sympathetically at her friend. "You're upset that he's moved on from you. Even though you're over him, the fact that he's obviously over you as well bothers you."

"Yes!"

Tabby sighed again. "Look, 'Mara, you can't change the fact that the freaks have got ahold on Wanda, and she's obviously not going anywhere anytime soon. I know you don't like it, but you're just going to have to accept the fact."

Unhappily, Amara glared at her best friend. "Thanks, ever so, Tabs," she said. "You know just what to say to make me feel better, you know?"

Chuckling, Tabby stood up and stretched a little. "Oh, buck up. Who knows, maybe they aren't a couple. Maybe they're just really good friends."

Amara sighed. "Maybe."

* * *

He was writing again. Off in his own world where the natural laws of the universe simply didn't apply, and making the real world work just wasn't a priority. He hadn't looked at her even once since she sat down.

Wanda didn't mind though. She waved away Remy's frown at his friend, deliberately ignoring Rogue's knowing eyes, and contented herself with staring at the Aussie.

He really was just too adorable when he was writing. His hair was sticking up once more in its natural fire-fashion, and he was chewing on his pen again. Those aqua eyes were wide and unseeing as he looked off in another direction, seeing characters and events that were beyond the rest of them. Watching him was positively addicting.

He looked up when she sighed, and she tried hard not to blush. His face was a theme artist's dream as it changed from far out, to simply displaced, to comically startled, to concerned, to smug.

"Watcha lookin' at, luv?"

Blushing despite her best efforts, she mumbled, "Shut up, Johnny." He laughed.

That's another thing she loved. That laugh…

* * *

Jean ground her teeth together. This was getting out of hand. Time for a talk with Principal Kelly.

* * *

"Luv?"

Wanda started. It was the first thing he'd said all afternoon. "Yeah?"

"Why are you staring at me?"

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

He grinned a little. "I mean that you haven't taken your eyes off of me all day, and I'm startin' to wonder if I've got somethin' on my face."

She blushed, but looked at him and shrugged with a smile. "I like looking at you. Especially when you're all… spacey."

_Haven't you been told before,_

_That there's magic in your eyes?_

_And your flights of fancy carry me off_

_Into starry skies_

His head cocked to the side, an adorably confused expression on his face. "Huh?"

She waved a hand. "You know, when you're writing, or thinking about something and you just stare off into space like…" she trailed off. He was staring at her.

"You…" he swallowed. "You _like _it when I space."

She raised an eyebrow. "Uh, yeah?"

He didn't believe her. "Why?"

She smirked. "Because you're adorable."

He raised an eyebrow of his own. "So the fact that I'm cute makes it okay with you that I totally ignore you for long periods of time?"

"Johnny…" she hesitated, then continued. "You're… don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

_And I can't believe_

_That you don't see_

_That you're perfect,_

_You're wonderful _

_You're everything!_

_And starting right now,_

_It's getting hard to breathe…_

Tilting her head, it dawned on her that he really didn't know how attractive he was. He seriously had no idea that his wild schemes and his own particular brand of friendship and kindness made her weak at the knees. He didn't understand that she loved to watch him, and if he wasn't looking at her while she did it, well, that just meant she could ogle in peace.

"You're… gosh, Johnny, don't you know how amazing you are?"

He blinked. "Uh… no?"

Shaking her head she warmed to her subject, punctuating with her hands.

"Johnny, you… when you write, or, Lord, even when you _talk, _you… captivate me! When you're describing to me a scene or an idea, it's like I'm there with you, and you're…"

Disbelief warred with shyness in his face. Wanda was suddenly seized with the urge to tell him, to make him see. To see how much of him consumed her on a daily basis.

"You're… incredible. Honestly, hasn't _anyone _ever told you that?"

He shook his head wordlessly.

She frowned. _Dummy Amara. No idea what she was missing._

'_Cause you're in my head_

_You're all I'm thinking about_

_And you're in my stomach _

_Feel those butterflies now_

_And I have to concentrate_

_On remembering how_

_To do just one reflexive thing_

_Breathe in and breathe out._

* * *

"Well, Miss Grey? What can I do for you?"

"Well, Principal Kelly, it's about a _friend _of mine…"

* * *

He was still shaking his head. "I'm not so special, luv."

_Haven't you been told about,_

_The static in your lips?_

_And how, I swear,_

_You frizz my hair,_

_With just one electric kiss_

She scowled at him. "No! You _are_! You're… Johnny… you, igh, I…"

He grinned. "Intelligent."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, excuse me for having trouble thinking straight when you're sitting here not knowing this!"

_And in a part of me, _

_That's always seemed_

_To be hard, and ever cold_

_There's a fire burning,_

_Raging, turning,_

_And you're the flame, the fuel, the coal!_

"You are beautiful, and adorable, and wonderfully, amazingly crazy. I love it when you're in a good mood, and I love it when you're grumpy. I love the way you like to think you're terrifying, but you're really the sweetest person I've ever met."

'_Cause you're in my head_

_You're all I'm thinking about_

_And you're in my stomach _

_Feel those butterflies now_

_And I have to concentrate_

_On remembering how_

_To do just one reflexive thing_

_Breathe in and breathe out_

His mouth was hanging open. Remy and Rogue were literally sitting forward on the edge of their seats. (Well, the edge off Remy's seat. Rogue's was kinda unoccupied.)

_The way you scowl_

_When something makes you mad_

_The way you smile,_

_And ohh, the way you laugh!_

_Cover up the good_

_With a good layer of bad_

_Haven't you been told before?_

She ran out of breath, waving her arms for emphasis, and ending with, "Didn't _Amara_ ever think to tell you any of this?"

"I- she…. Wanda…"

_That you're in her head,_

_You're all she's thinking about._

_And you're in her stomach,_

_Feel those butterflies now…_

"Well, I'm telling you now. You're so… I don't even have _words _for you! I think-"

He kissed her.

'_Cause you're in my head_

_You're all I'm thinking about_

_And you're in my stomach _

_Feel those butterflies now_

_And I have to concentrate_

_On remembering how_

_To do just one reflexive thing_

_Breathe in and breathe out._

* * *

"…And so, Mr. Kelly. You see why this is a problem."

"Yes, Jean. I certainly do. I'll tell you what. I will _personally _see to it that this little… issue is cleared up. I happen to be well acquainted with someone with… _unique _placement in the matter. Everything will be fine. I promise."

* * *

He kissed her. Her hands slid up into his hair eagerly, pulling lightly at the strands of fire. His own hands were being used to brace himself across the table, but one was rising to touch her raven and scarlet tipped locks. He smiled into the kiss when they clung to his hand.

* * *

"Ah knew it."

"O course y' did."

"Ah had this _feelin'_…"

"Y' already said-"

"Ah mean, it was obvious!"

"Oui, an' now dat y' mention it-"

"Ah've never been so excited in mah lahfe! Ah mean- umm!"

"Hmm, y' were sayin', chere?"

"Hmmm… shut up, an' kiss me, Swamp Rat."

"As de lady wish-umm!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Did I do okay, with the song lyrics? Was the placement okay? Should I fix it? Should I never put a song in my fic again?

_**Should y' jus' shut up an' let de people review?**_

_**Tha answer ta that, would be yes, boy tha way.**_

***pouts* **

_***they stand unmoved***_

**Fine. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: *waggles finger***

**A/N: Ahhh, yes. That plot I've been yammering on about… is finally showing its face. Good for it! Grew a backbone it did! *giggles***

_**She's been at de cappuccino 'gain, ain't she?**_

_**Yeah, luv. Oi'd say she's jus' 'bout cracked.**_

_**Don' call Indy luv.**_

**Ahem. Yes, well. Anyway, I just wanted to say that you guys are awesome for sticking it even when I'm boring. **

**This chapter is dedicated to devbneo. I can honestly say I have never been so happy to be informed that I have a stalker ;) Thanks bajillions.**

**Kitsuchi Tenu, please leave all lethal weapons at the door before entering. ;)**

**Hello to demonpixie, who doesn't really like either Romy or Jonda, but just might be persuaded to change her mind (or his mind, I dunno)… good to see you!**

**And now, on with the part some of you have been waiting for while the rest of us bounced on the Jonda fluff…**

* * *

St. John Allerdyce bit back a yelp when the front door to the house slammed open to reveal the one person he never wanted to see.

"Going out?" sneered his legal guardian.

He swallowed, and lifted his chin defiantly. _Mistake number one._ "Yes."

"Well, spare me a minute, will ya? We need to have a talk…" He watched the boy's eyes dart.

St. John didn't make it to the door.

* * *

Wanda hummed to herself as she skillfully steered her brother's car down Main Street.

_**So, what's the plan? **_her inner voice asked. She rolled her eyes. "There is no plan. There's just me, heading for Johnny's, to pick him up and go meet Remy and Rogue."

_**No plan for some fun with lips?**_

_I didn't say that…_

She turned left.

* * *

John hit the ground with a level of detachment he knew distantly should worry him. He could barely see, and he could feel something sticky on the side of his face. Strangely, all he could think was, _Gah, that's gonna be hard to cover up._

Behind him, he heard footsteps on the stairs, and he attempted to rise, only to be slammed once more to the hard wood floor. John felt something give in his wrist.

A rasping voice spoke in his ear. "I-want you-to stay away, from Wanda Maximoff."

St. John's head shot up. _Mistake number two. _"_What_?"

More pressure. "You heard me."

"I'm not gonna-" _Mistake number three._

His head slammed back into the floor.

* * *

Wanda smiled to herself, thinking about Johnny, and Remy and Rogue, and Johnny, and her and Johnny. She honestly couldn't think of a time when she'd been so excited about going to see a boy.

Telling Pietro had been fun.

_Her twin stared at her. "What?"_

_She rolled her eyes. "Maybe I should've used smaller words. Okay, let's try this: I. Am. Dating. St. John. Allerdyce."_

_He sputtered. "That- that- freak?"_

_She smiled a little, affectionately. "Yeah."_

_His horrified face made her giggle. "Oh, come on, Pie, it's not like I'm dating a criminal or anything!" (She conveniently forgot to mention the pyromania.)_

_He gaped, mouth opening and closing as he tried to formulate an argument that wouldn't end with bank account drainage and belly-button pierce-age. _

_Wanda smirked at him._

"_You-you…"_

_She leaned in. "Guess what we do on our dates?"_

_His eyes had widened to a point she hadn't previously thought possible. "I-I don't wanna know."_

_She grinned. "We go out for ice cream, and sometimes we watch old movies (with fire, though she didn't add that), and then"-her voice dropped-"he leans in close…"_

_Pietro's mouth hung open._

"…_and he touches my face…"_

_Her brother looked ill._

"…_and at the perfect moment…"_

_(She idly wondered if it was bad for a person to turn that shade of red.)_

"…_he kisses me."_

_(She wasn't sure what he had been expecting her to say, but from the relief on his face, it was probably best not to ask.)_

"_And we are Very. Very. Very. Happy right now. So don't go being a butt and mess it up." She glared at him and he shrank back visibly. "'Kay?"_

_He swallowed and nodded. She grinned at him. "So, don't let me hog the conversation. Who's that Rahne girl I saw in your contacts list?"*_

* * *

"You can't make me-"

Fist to stomach. "Can't I?"

"I won't-" _Mistake number four. _Slam.

"You will."

* * *

She grimaced a little as she adjusted her mirror a bit. Telling her father hadn't been _near _as amusing as telling her twin.

"_You're what?"_

_She pursed her lips at his strident tone and set her jaw. "I'm seeing someone."_

"_It's not that punk with the weird hair that Pietro told me about is it?"_

"_I like his hair," slipped out before she could catch it, and Eric's face darkened._

"_He isn't good enough for you, Wanda."_

_She sighed. "Father. Honestly. We aren't royalty."_

"_I don't like your flippancy, young lady."_

"_Dad, think about it. You're a father. It's actually sorta your job to tell me that no one is good enough for me."_

"_I didn't say no one isn't. I said that that particular one isn't."_

"_Same thing."_

"_Wanda…"_

"_Daddy…"_

It hadn't ended with agreement, approval, or a promise to be nice when she brought John to meet him, but at least they hadn't been yelling at each other.

* * *

John couldn't hold back the cry of pain when the thick-booted foot slammed into his ribs. He felt, heard, knew something cracked.

"I will be obeyed."

"You will be bloody arrested," he muttered. _Mistake number five._

A meaty hand fastened on his collar. "What was that?"

"I-ugh!"

Talking was hard with a fist in the gut.

* * *

Wanda searched through the mailboxes for the numbers and the painted sign _Beware of Dog _the Southerners had told her to look for.

"322, 323, 345, that's weird, 352, 729-who numbered this street?-326-there you are!" She grinned to herself and turned the wheel.

* * *

"You will do as I command!"

"Uhh!"

He hit the stairs and rolled. Heavy steps followed him down.

* * *

Wanda froze coming up the walk and hearing a scream.

* * *

John staggered to his feet and attempted to run. A hand on either arm stopped him.

* * *

She approached cautiously. "Hello?"

The front door burst open and expelled a black and orange blur that rolled across the gravel drive to a stop nearly at Wanda's feet. The door slammed shut. She looked down and gasped.

Aqua eyes nearly obscured by fire-colored hair met hers in a pain-filled, clarifying glance that somehow broke her heart and stole her breath at the same time. It was all she could do to choke out his name in a horrified whisper. "_John."_

He managed his pet name for her, before a crash from the house raised panic in his bruised and bloodied face. The crashing stopped. The cursing ended. A dog barked. Somehow, conveniently, the neighbors were all away for the evening.

John twisted at her feet to look over his shoulder. A shudder ran through him. The front door flew open.

Wanda looked up.

Into the menacing, furious, yellowing, _familiar_ eyes of one Victor Creed.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I need a theme song for this brattiness of mine. Cliff hanger!

**Please note that I have never, and hopefully never will be, physically abused. This is a work of fiction, and my heart goes out to those people who have experienced any form of abuse. God be with you.**

***A nod to Jess Maximoff for a pairing I had never considered before seeing her story "Good Girl Meets Bad Boy." If you like inter dimensional time travel with your Romeo and Juliet, then this is the story for you! Thanks Jess.**

**Thank you to blackberryhuntress for her help with the placement of lyrics in the last chapter. I almost had Wanda actually sing it! *shudders***

**A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. You all are so OOTWA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I stick my nose into the air and wish, wish, wish, wish, wish.**

**A/N: I'll keep it short this time, since the chapters are so intense now. (Yeah right, it's all gonna be fluffy in the end.)**

**Hello, Where the plum trees lie, if I haven't said it already… and The White Empress.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Victor Creed, her father's well-dressed, sophisticated business partner, stood in the doorway of his house, watching Wanda with malignant, brownish-yellow eyes, dressed in sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

At her feet, St. John whimpered, and her horror at seeing her father's associate changed to horror at the damage that had been done to her Aussie.

His eyes were both blackened, his lip was split, and blood trickled from a cut on his forehead. His arms were curled protectively around his torso, and she winced thinking of what his ribs must look like.

"Misss Maximofff," slurred Creed. He stepped out of his door onto the porch.

Wanda quickly reached down to grab Johnny's hand. Ignoring his small cry of pain, she hauled him up and wrapped her arm as gently as she could around his waist.

Victor snarled. "Hey! Whattaya doin'?"

She backed away, holding up the groaning boy beside her, and tried to get her mouth to work. Nothing came out. Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth, and her heart was racing so fast she was surprised it hadn't already burst out of her chest and gone running back to her car.

The brutal man didn't move from the porch railing as Wanda loaded John into the passenger seat of Pietro's car, silently apologizing to her twin for getting blood on the seats, and hurried around to climb in the driver's side. Creed yelled from the house as she put it in gear and drove away, glancing fearfully in her rearview mirror as she did so.

* * *

Rogue glanced up as Wanda's voice rang out over the intercom.

"Rogue! Remy! Get down here, please!"

She jumped off of her bed and ran out into the hall, nearly colliding with Remy as he did the same. Together, they raced down the landing, skidded down the stairs, and came to a horrified halt at the front door, where Wanda stood, her arms around a bloodied, bruised St. John.

"Oh mah, Lord," whispered Rogue. "What happened?"

Remy moved forward to take his friend from Wanda's arms. "I got 'im, petite." He turned and walked as quickly as he could, dragging John's feet a little, and making it into the side room off the entry way, where he laid him on the couch. The girls followed.

"He was.. I… he…"

"Sugah, calm down. What happened?"

She took a deep breath. "I was on my way to get him. I pulled into the driveway of the address you gave me and got out of the car. I was walking towards the house when I heard yelling. I stopped, and right at that second, Johnny came flying out of the house, rolled down the porch steps, and landed at my feet. It was like he'd been thrown or something." She swallowed.

"I looked up, and this guy was standing in the doorway. It was… I know him. He… he works with my father." She choked a little on her words. Johnny groaned on the couch. Remy and Rogue looked at each other worriedly.

"What then, Wanda?" Rogue asked gently. Wanda shivered.

"He was so… awful. He was… furious. And the way Johnny looked at him… he was terrified, guys. Completely terrified.

"He was more conscious in the car. He told me that Victor Creed is his legal guardian, courtesy of his parent's giving him up into the foster system and striking a deal with Creed. He said," she shuddered. "He said that Creed is violent, and that this… that this happens often." She didn't know when she had started crying, but now she wiped the tears from her eyes roughly. "I- I got him into the car and drove him here. I didn't know what else to do."

"You did good, petite," Remy told her. "De boy be comin' 'round, now."

He opened his eyes to find concerned jewel colored gazes looking back at him. He moaned a little and tried to sit up, only to fall back to the couch when his whole body protested.

"Lord."

"Y' said it, mon ami."

Wanda leaned forward anxiously. "Johnny? What… are you…?"

He smiled tiredly. "Don't call me Johnny."

"What happened?"

He sighed. "Senator Kelly's got his shorts in a knot over…" he trailed off. They looked confused.

"Over what?"

Hesitantly, he said, "He… Creed told me… he told me that Senator Kelly asked him to… persuade me to…"

"To what?"

His voice was barely a whisper. "To stay away from Wanda."

Shocked, she reeled back. Suddenly pleading, he started up halfway again, ignoring the scream in his ribs. "No, luv, I didn'… I told him he was off it…"

"Yeah, and now you look like you got thrown down two flights of stairs and stomped on by a giant."

He grinned wryly. "Well, that's actually not too far off…"

"John!"

He groaned.

Wanda reached down with gentle fingers and brushed his hair away from his eyes. "What are we gonna do?"

Remy and Rogue were whispering to each other behind her. John looked up at her, surprised. "Do? Nothing."

"Nothing! We can't do nothing! We have to go to the police, or Children's Services or somebody!

He sighed. "Luv, look at me."

"Johnny, all I ever do is look at you."

His lips quirked, but he shook his head. "I mean really. Look at me the way the rest of the world does."

She didn't get it. "Clue me in here, John."

"The way I dress, the way I act. The things I do. They're the reason Jean didn't want you sitting anywhere near me. They're the reason I'm an outcast."

"They're the reason that I love you," she retorted.

He hesitated a little, thrown momentarily by her wording, but pressed on. "They won't look at me and say, 'This kid is being abused by his foster parent.' They'll look at me and say, 'Dang. I wish the police would do something about all the gang wars that are happening.'"

She shook her head. "John…"

He held up a hand. "Luv… not everyone thinks the way you do. Don't get me wrong, I love the way you think. It's just that it ain't exactly realistic all tha time."

Tears threatened in her sapphire eyes. "Then what do we do? I refuse to just sit here, knowing that you're being hurt and not do anything about it!"

* * *

"_Ah can' believe this has been happenin' behind our backs."_

"_Chere…"_

"_Ah mean, all these years, an' he never said anything to us."_

"_I know, chere."_

"_Dang it, Rems!"_

"_Share de sentiment."_

"_What are we gonna do?"_

"_Remy could call in a few favors…"_

"_From Belle?"_

"_Chere…"_

"_Forget it Remy. Ah know Belle ain't as bad as she used to be, but we can't sanction and __**request **__a murder!"_

"_Assassination."_

"_Whatever. Ah like Belle, but the gal's nuts, not to mention deadly. She'd just kill the guy."_

"_Dey only assassins in name, anyway."_

"_Remy…"_

"_So what d' y' t'ink we should do?"_

"_We're gonna have to call the Guild."_

"_Roches."_

"_Ah know."_

"Hey, uh, guys? We've got an idea.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Wanda said slowly. "You two are members of an illustrious group called the Thieves' Guild, are in fact, very high ranking members. And this Guild is actually a group of actual thieves."

The Southerners nodded slowly. Johnny just watched from the couch, his friend's activities unsurprising to him.

Wanda took a deep breath. "So what you're telling me, is that not only is my boyfriend a pyromaniac, but my best friends are thieves."

"Oui."

"Brilliant," she said, closing her eyes. _Okay, Wanda, you can do this. Process this slowly… dang. How do you process something like this?_

"Well, it might help if you just focus on the real issue here," she muttered. Her friends exchanged confused looks, unsure of who exactly she was talking too.

"Okay," she sighed, opening her eyes. "Can these… Thieves help Johnny?"

Relief colored her voice as Rogue said, "Wanda… you really…?"

Wanda held up a hand. "Just to get one thing straight, if anything ever goes missing from my house, I'm gonna want a really good alibi from you two."

They grinned. "Deal."

Wanda leaned forward. "So. Tell me about this plan of yours…"

* * *

"_Do we 'ave t' call y' pere, Roguey?"_

"_Yeah, Rems. We do."_

"_Roches."_

"_Oh, be quiet. Ya know ya like him."_

"_Oui, but Remy ain't too sure 'e likes moi."_

" _Well, ya don' need to worry 'bout that now. He likes me, an' that'll cover us for now."_

"_Will he do what we want?"_

"'_Course he will- Daddy? Hi, Daddy, it's Anna._

"…"

"_Of course Ah know you knew it was me, Ah jus'-"_

"…"

"_Okay, Ah get it. Can Ah get to the point now?"_

"…"

"_Daddy, of course Ah love you. Ah don't only call when Ah want something you know!"_

"…"

"_Daddy, it's serious."_

"…"

"_Thank you. It's 'bout Johnny…"_

* * *

"What did your dad say?" asked Wanda when Rogue hung up the phone.

Rogue shrugged. "That he would be up as soon as Jean-Luc gave him the keys to the jet."

Her eyes widened. "Your dad owns a jet?" she asked Remy. He grinned.

"Well, _owns _is such a strong word…"

She shook her head. "Never mind. I don't wanna know." He grinned wider.

Rogue was sitting by Johnny's couch and feeling his forehead. "You seem to be feverless," she informed him with a smile. "So you should be alraght after awhile." He rolled his eyes. "I caught a beating, not a cold, Roguey."

"What now?" asked Wanda.

"Now," said Remy. "We wait fo' Monsieur Claws t' show up."

"Swamp Rat, ya know he hates it when ya call him that."

"Ah, but chere, he ain't here yet, is he?"

"Touche."

"Be still mon coeur. M' lady speaks French."

"Ya know Ah do, Swamp Rat."

"Still bon t' hear."

John rolled his eyes. "Ugh. If you two start makin' out when I'm injured an' can't go away ta escape, I swear, I'm gonna find every single mushy picture you all 'ave collected over tha years an' I'm gonna burn 'em."

Wanda chuckled. "Glad to see you're feeling better, Johnny."

He gave her a mischievous look. "Well, you could always hurry along the process, luv."

She raised an eyebrow. "You want me to kiss and make it better?"

He gave her his best puppy-dog pout. She gave in. Willingly.

Remy and Rogue watched in amusement, despite the circumstances.

"Huh."

"Ah know. An' they say _we're _sappy."

**

* * *

**

A/N: I just can't keep it dramatic to save my life can I? Maybe that's a good thing…

**Next chapter, the Guild comes to the rescue, our favorite Southern lovebirds' past comes to light, and some very strange events go down at Casa de la Xavier… **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I believe in the divine right of all Creation to live and prosper.**

**A/N: I got a puppy. Random, and perhaps not relevant, but I did, and I thought I'd tell ya'll.**

_**An' look, no one cares.**_

_**Indy…**_

_***sigh* De pup is cute. I guess.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Yeah, yeah…**_

**Ahem. Moving on…**

* * *

He stepped off of the jet into the private hanger attached to the huge mansion. Sniffing gruffly, he began striding towards the double doors on the other side of the hanger. They slid open immediately, and he smirked to himself as he stalked to the elevator and pushed the UP button.

"Looks like Chuck knows I'm here…"

* * *

Wanda leaned her head back against the couch where her injured boyfriend lay. His fingers played lazily with her black hair, and his accented voice rose and fell as he told her a story he'd made up on the spot.

Remy and Rogue watched them from their position in an overstuffed armchair, Rogue, as usual, on his lap. He was playing with her fingers as her hand rested on the arm he had around her waist. Despite the circumstances, the mood was very peaceful.

Loud, clomping footsteps thundered through the halls and stopped just inside the doorway of the room the teenagers were relaxing in.

"Okay, first, I don't want to see you an' him that close ever again until your weddin' day, an' second, what the heck happened to that Aussie?"

"Daddy!" Rogue jumped off of Remy and ran to the door to throw herself into the arms of a very short, very scary looking man with black hair and dark eyes that were shadowed by a cowboy hat. He hugged her back, a grin creasing his handsome, scruffy face.

"Hi, Stripes."

Remy came forward. "Logan."

The man raised an eyebrow, but accepted the boy's handshake. "I meant it ya know. Not in front of me. I know that you two are 'in love' or whatever, but I don' wanna see evidence of it."

Rogue rolled her eyes. "Right, got it. Johnny, Dad?"

The gruff man stalked forward and peered down at the orange-haired boy he'd come to help. John stared up at him silently, his aqua eyes unreadable.

Logan grunted and glanced at Wanda. "Who are you?" he asked.

"Wanda."

"Wanda…"

"Maximoff."

"That doesn't answer my question, darlin'."

John rolled his eyes. "She's been hangin' around ever since she moved here about four months ago. Won't leave us alone."

Remy snorted. "Yeah, yeah, Johnny-boy. Like y' want her too."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Did I miss somethin'?"

Rogue grinned. "Wanda is John's girlfriend."

Aforementioned Wanda didn't even try to hide her smug grin. Johnny shook his head, smiling slightly at her obvious delight with that fact.

"Huh," Logan rumbled. "What'd ya do, kid? Tickin' off yer lady ain't smart, ya know."

"Hey!" Wanda burst out indignantly. "I'd never… I didn't… how _dare_ you…"

"Relax, darlin', I'm only kidding. I know ya didn't do this. For one thing, ya ain't big enough, for another, anyone with eyes can see yer head over heels for him anyway." She blushed. It was St. John's turn to grin. Rogue cleared her throat.

"Daddy, we need your help."

"I can see that."

Remy sighed. "John's legal guardian is de one doin' dis."

"Take it up with the courts?"

"That's what I said," Wanda said with a sideways look at her Aussie. "But Johnny said that nobody would believe him over his guardian."

"Why's that?"

"'Cause he's personal best friends with Senator Kelly," John said with a groan. Logan frowned.

"Dang."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"So who is this guy?"

"Victor Creed," Wanda piped up. "He also works with my dad."

Logan growled. "Scum. Creed, not yer dad. Although _that _one is gonna make for some awkward family dinners."

"You know Creed?" Rogue asked. He waved a hand. "We've met. Listen, Stripes, shouldn't you be askin' yer mama 'bout this sorta thing?"

Remy nudged her. "See, chere? Even Wolvie agrees dat Assassins ain't all bad. He even married one of 'em."

"Don' push it, Gumbo."

Rogue huffed. "Mama is outta touch. On a secret mission."

"Wolvie?" Wanda asked. Remy grinned. "Short fo' Wolverine. De man is… chere, how would I say what he does wit'out completely ruinin' Wanda's sensibilities?"

"He's a bodyguard," Rogue filled in. Remy turned back to Wanda with a grin. "Dere y' go. He's a bodyguard. Fo' mon pere."

Wanda studied them. "He's Thieves' Guild too?"

Logan turned on the two. "You told her?"

"We had to, Daddy," defended Rogue. "Johnny needs the Guild's help." He sighed. "Can we trust her?"

Wanda nodded, looking over her shoulder at Johnny, who had passed out from pain and exhaustion. "Yes, you can trust me."

He nodded shortly. "Alright then. Here's how this is gonna work…"

* * *

Logan Howlett was twenty-seven years old when he was found half-dead in a New Orleans alleyway by a young Emil Lapin, surrounded by seven unconscious, bloodied Rippers. The boy ran home and told his uncle, Jean-Luc LeBeau, the Patriarch of the Thieves' Guild, and in less than five hours, Logan was employed by the King of Thieves'.

He met Raven Darkholme the next year, and it was explosions, guns, and knives from the start. Once a year, the Guild's pretended to get along and had a party together. The first thing Raven said to Logan was, "You're extremely short." Logan immediately retorted, "You're extremely skinny." She punched him. He punched her back. She kicked him in a very bad place.

Thus began what would become the strangest, most confusing, and incredibly unlikely relationship New Orleans had ever witnessed. And that's saying something. Every time the two encountered each other, there were arguments, gun-fire, and some sort of insurance bill for their respective employers to foot. The two Guild Patriarchs, Jean-Luc and Marius Bordreaux, had ended their feud soon after Logan was initiated. They had all they could do to keep their top employees from killing each other. They didn't have the energy to feud. They assumed that all of their time would now be taken up resolving issues between the two hot-headed bruisers. But when Raven tried to take out a visiting dignitary of one of the lesser groups of the New Orleans' underground, commissioned by a client of the Guild, and Logan stepped in front of the bullet, the assumptions were (as usual) proved to be very, very, wrong. Raven's face had been a study in shock, fear, and horror. The gun had dropped from her hand and she'd rushed to Logan's side where he'd fallen.

It was the first time anyone in either Guild had ever seen Raven Darkholme cry.

When Logan was proved to be the toughest, hardest to kill man on the North American continent-opening his eyes and smiling weakly at Raven before sitting up and, grimacing, pulling his blood soaked shirt away from his shoulder, where the bullet had struck- half the people in the room cheered, and the other half just gawked. Raven did neither.

"Didn' know ya cared, Rae," he'd said with a grin.

With her face switching between relief, fury and… something else, she had reacted how she always did with Logan. She jumped to her feet, kicked him (again), and stormed away screaming and using words no lady should know.

A week later, after his shoulder had healed somewhat, Logan Howlett and Raven Darkholme were married. Anna was born a few months later. (Which raised a whole new kind of hell with the Guilds, with Belladonna Bordreaux and Remy LeBeau being born at the same time as the little thieving assassin. Not to mention Raven's reaction to finding out she was pregnant.)

* * *

"So," Wanda said slowly. "Your plan is to go to Creed's house, beat him, up, perhaps permanently disable him, scare the crap out of him, and then go find your wife and demand to know why you weren't included in the secret mission?"

"Yup."

She glanced sideways at Rogue and Remy. "Your father is insane." Remy shrugged. "Ain't m' pere yet, petite." Logan scowled.

"You got a better idea, Pixie?"

Her eyebrows shot up. "Pixie?"

Rogue rolled her eyes. "He doesn't call anybody by their real names." Logan shrugged. Wanda grinned.

* * *

"Why can't I go?" John whined. Remy shot him an incredulous look. "Uh, maybe 'cause y' can't walk on y'r own?"

The Aussie pouted, and Wanda looked away. There was no way she could resist that face, and so she'd better not look.

"Johnny, Remy, Daddy, and I will take care of everything. Wanda will be here with you, and we'll come right back."

He sighed, but gave in. "Fine."

Beaming, Rogue dipped and kissed his forehead. Remy grinned and mussed his hair. Logan raised an eyebrow and said, "Don' look at me. I ain't about ta kiss an' hug ya g'bye."

Laughing, Wanda waved them out, armed with binoculars, two guns, more knives than she'd thought possible for three people to carry, and (for some reason) a deck of playing cards.

Turning back to John, eyes sparkling, she couldn't help but smile at him, laid up on the couch looking like death on fire. He scowled weakly at her and she smiled wider.

"You are so adorable."

* * *

"Y' know, chere, Wanda's right. Votre père est complètement fou."

She smirked at him. "Ah know."

Crouching outside the house of a very important man, who happened to be a sociopathic brute who also happened to have serious issues with personal hygiene was not the way Remy had thought he'd be spending his evening, but he had his girl, his cards, and the promise of a good brawl, so he wasn't exactly complaining.

Logan glanced over his shoulder, letting an amused smile brush across his face briefly. Much as he complained about him, Gumbo was a good kid, and he really did love Anna. Logan could rest easy knowing she was in good hands. Just so long as the Cajun kept those hands to himself while in Logan's presence.

Ears hyper-sensitive from years of training and threat-detection picked up the miniscule sounds of someone moving inside the house. Logan stood up.

"Time to go, kids," he growled. Immediately, they quieted and followed.

* * *

Victor Creed was not a timid man by any reckoning. Quite the opposite in fact. He prided himself on being big, mean, and ugly. It was well-deserved pride.

But when Logan Howlett burst through his _wall, _Victor Creed jumped and squealed like a little girl before remembering himself.

"Who the heck are you?" he snarled. Logan growled.

"What, ya don't remember me? I'm hurt, Creed."

Yellow eyes flashed in recognition. "Howlett."

Logan's smile of satisfaction was grim. "That's right. An' now, I'm here to end somethin'."

"What's that, pup?"

The shorter man's voice was steel. "You ever go near that Aussie again, and I'll tear your insides out and hang 'em off yer bosses porch."

Creed didn't flinch. "You don't scare me, pup. An' that boy is mine, you hear? Senator Kelly said I needed an image. That boy is good for my image. An obviously troubled teen, taken in by a counselor to a senator."

Logan snarled. "That boy is not property! He's a livin', breathin' human being!"

Creed smiled nastily. "No worries then. He won't be breathing for long."

Logan's cry of outrage was lost in the noise of his body hitting Creed's massive frame, and the two men slamming into the floor.

Victor Creed had no idea of what he'd challenged.

* * *

"Hey, chere, ain't y'r pere s'posed t' leave Creed, y' know, alive?"

"Meh. He ain't gonna kill 'im. He may severely injure, and or permanently paralyze him, but he won't kill him."

"Ri-ight. Dat be why all de noise has stopped."

Logan strolled out of the house, whistling, with a sheaf of papers tucked under his arm. Remy and Rogue stood up and hurried towards him.

"Didja get it, Daddy?"

He looked minorly offended. "Of course I did, Stripes. Said I would, didn't I?" He handed her the papers. She squealed.

"Daddy, you're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Turning to her boyfriend, she showed him the official documents, procured from Jean-Luc- only-knew- where, stating that St. John Allerdyce, formerly under the legal guardianship of Victor Creed, was now the ward of one Jean-Luc LeBeau, care of Logan Howlett.

* * *

John awoke to an animated pair of red and black eyes staring down at him.

"He's awake!" Remy cried.

Immediately, Wanda and Rogue rushed over to his couch and leaned over, barely suppressed excitement covering both of their faces. Slowly, John sat up.

"Okaay, since you all obviously have something to tell me, le's make it quick, yeah?"

Rogue grinned and shot a look over her shoulder. "Hey, Kurt! Come 'ere!"

* * *

"_Kurt! You're here!"_

_He grinned, accepting her hug. "Of course I'm here, mein schwester! Logan caught me by the scruff of the neck as he valked by und said, 'Stripes, called, let's go, Elf.'"_

_She laughed. "Oh, Ah've missed you, little brother." He scowled good-naturedly. "Only by two months, fraulein. Und I'm taller zan you already."_

_In the kitchen of the Xavier mansion, where Wanda and Rogue had been intending to cook something really, really quick, they had instead found a bright-eyed, blue-black haired, pale German with a cheeky grin and a batch of biscuits in the oven._

"_Kurt! When did you get here? Do you know where Mama is? Ah've missed ya so much!"_

"_Just a bit ago, mit Logan. Nein, I have no clue vere Mozzer is. I have missed you too!"_

_Wanda glanced back and forth between the two as they embraced, and her expression caught Kurt's eyes. _

"_Guten Tag, fraulein. I am Kurt, Anna's adopted brozzer."_

_She had simply shaken her head. "Rogue, your family is way too complicated for me to keep straight."_

_The stripe-haired southerner had smirked. "Well, buckle up, sugah, 'cause it jus' got a whole lot more complicated." The two black-haired teens exchanged puzzled glances._

"_Kurt, Ah'm sure Dad told ya about our new brother, Johnny."_

_Wanda gasped. Kurt cocked his head, trying to recall when Logan had said anything of the sort. Suddenly, he snapped his fingers. "Firebug!"_

_Rogue laughed. "That's him. Guess Daddy's already got him initiated."_

"_Oh yeah. Always mit ze nicknames. Honestly, do I look like an elf?"_

"_Kinda," Wanda piped up. He shook his head despairingly. Rogue smirked. "Don't take it so hard. He named Wanda 'Pixie.'" He grinned._

"_Lemme guess, she flies around and thinks wonderful thoughts?"_

_Wanda snorted. "Hardly. I think it's because of my hair."_

_Rogue studied it. "Huh. Ah'd forgotten you'd cut it. You're probably right."_

_Kurt chuckled. "And 'Firebug?'" Wanda smiled wryly. "Johnny's a pyromaniac."_

"_Zat explains a lot."_

"_Doesn't it?"_

_They waited in comfortable silence for the biscuits to be done. Kurt turned to his sister suddenly, as if remembering something._

"_Jean-Luc found a new recruit. She's from Chicago. Her name is Kitty Pryde."_

_Rogue winced slightly. "She's a valley girl, isn't she? With a name like that, she's got to be."_

_He laughed. "Oh, yeah. 'Like, everyzing here is like, totally awesome, und I promise I'll be like ze best guest _ever'_!"_

"_She thinks she's a guest?"_

_Kurt sobered. "She's been abandoned several times. I don't zink she quite understands zat ve vant her for keeps."_

"_She'll come around."_

"_I hope so."_

_Rogue grinned. "Sooo," she nudged her brother. "Is she cute?"_

_Kurt's smirk became sly and his eyes brightened. "Sie ist liebenswert."_

_Wanda could only watch in amazement as the conversation changed directions, and only vaguely realized that her own relationship was suddenly being talked about in a mish-mash of French, German, and something that sounded like Pig-Latin._

* * *

"Your father adopted me?"

John's incredulous voice was higher pitched than usual, and completely shocked. Remy grinned. "Dat's right, mon ami. We be frères now."

The aqua eyes were still wide in shock, excitement, and a minor amount of pain. "I-I can't believe it."

"Believe it, Johnny!" Rogue said. "You'll live here at Professor Xavier's with Remy and me, and Daddy and Jean-Luc will be in charge of all the legal stuff."

Kurt snickered. Rogue frowned at him. "What?"

"Oh come on, I can't be ze only von who zinks it's funny zat _Jean-Luc _is in charge of ze 'legal stuff'."

Remy and Rogue looked at each other. "Well, when you put it like that…"

Wanda shook her head and caught Johnny's eye. He winked and she grinned. She could do this. So her best friends were an (apparently engaged) important part of a very large family crime ring. She could handle that. And her boyfriend was a pyromaniac, and the newest member of that family. She could handle that too.

All she had to do was _never _introduce him officially to her father.

"By tha way, what actually happened to Creed?" John asked. Rogue looked at Remy. Remy looked at Kurt. Kurt grinned and glanced at his mentor. Logan looked smug.

"On second thought," John said with a wry smile. "I don't think I wanna know."

**

* * *

**

A/N: Well, that officially wraps up the plot portion of our fic. It's nearly over you guys! I'm gonna cry!

**Well, not really, 'cause I've got other stuff planned, so yeah.**

**French: Your father is completely crazy.**

**German: She is adorable.**

**Hurray for Kurt cameo! And Mystique! Don't she and Logan make the cutest couple? **

***Ash and Indy glance at each other with matching expressions of uncomfortableness and scoot away from Zany***

**Next chapter: Eric's reaction to his daughter's boyfriend, Jean gets what's coming to her, and Xavier is very perturbed.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I dis those claims. What's it to ya?**

**A/N: Did you guys like Logan? Was he disappointing? I hope not.**

**Ash and Indy have a message for ya'll.**

_**Ahem. A certain someone by de name of Roxie, care o' Danni Diamond, seems t' t'ink dat de Aussie and Indy have "somethin'."**_

_**An we would loike ta make clear roight now, that that is not true. At all.**_

_**Ash an' I are… colleagues. Nothin' more.**_

_**Really.**_

_**Oui.**_

…

_**So, jus' t' clear dat up.**_

_**We'll let ya get back ta tha story now.**_

**Ri-ight…**

**P.S. Ilovebookshowaboutyou? There's a part in this chapter for you. And also for someone else who requested something like this, though I can't remember who it was. ;)**

* * *

"Yes, Ororo, I assure you, everything is perfectly fine here. You worry too much my dear. Yes, their fine. Of course I'll tell them you called. I-"

Charles Xavier stopped speaking abruptly as he turned the corner to find a large group of people in his side-room. The phone waited in his hand, and his wife waited on the other end of the line. The occupants of the room waited too.

"Charles? Is everything alright?"

Shaking himself, he nodded, as if she could hear it over the phone. "Yes, yes everything is fine, Ororo. I'll call you back alright? I seem to have… visitors. Yes. I love you too. Yes. Goodbye."

Setting the phone down on a table in the hall, he wheeled himself into the room and braced himself for the inevitable greeting…

"Hey, Chuck."

There it was. "Logan, do you suppose it would be possible for you not to call me that?"

The younger man grinned. "Sorry, _Chuck_."

Grimacing, Charles turned to the others. Kurt stepped forward with a cheeky little smirk. "Guten Tag, Professor. Jean-Luc sends his regards."

"I'm sure," Charles said, rolling his eyes. Logan grinned.

Xavier turned stern eyes on the other teens. "What exactly is going on- good Lord, John, what happened to you?"

He looked at Logan. "Well, it's kinda a long story…"

Xavier waited, clearly expecting him to continue. When the Aussie did not, he asked, "Well?"

Remy rescued him then. "Uh, Professor? Remember when we talked 'bout, y' know, what we do an' all dat?"

Rogue jumped in. "An' about how you didn't wanna know anything about… what we do?"

Charles looked back and forth between them all, and was met with a wall of blank faces. "Ah," he said. "This is one of those cases then."

"Yeah."

"I see." He glanced around once more. "Well then. I can see I'm not to be privy to anything more, so I'll just be going then? I do hope your recovery is speedy, Mr. Allerdyce." He began to wheel himself away.

"Just a minute, Chuck."

Sighing, he did so. "Yes, Logan?"

Gesturing to John, the man grunted. "He's gonna be stayin' here."

Charles blinked. "Here? For how long?"

Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Indefinitely."

Xavier's mouth opened and closed, but nothing came out. Finally, he managed, "Indefinitely?" He looked around at them all a third time, hoping obviously to see some form of sympathetic incredulity or commiserating shock. There was none forthcoming. Logan's face was immovable, and the Southern couple had matching anxiously pleading faces. Kurt was still smirking. The black-haired girl whose name he never really learned just looked amused, and St. John looked slightly embarrassed.

"Fine!" He threw up his hands and jerked his chair around with enough force to leave skid marks on the carpet. "I'll have your room made up, John."

"Thanks, Professor," he called as Xavier wheeled from the room, leaving them in silence…

…Which was broken almost immediately by Wanda's outburst of hysterical laughter. The slight tension eased instantly, and they all began snickering. Well, the kids began snickering. Logan contented himself with a grin.

* * *

"John, you can't go back to school already. That's crazy."

He regarded her calmly, and with a small smile. "Luv, I've been coverin' this stuff for awhile now. No one's gonna notice."

She glared at him. "I don't care if they notice! I care about you being able to stand!"

He looked down. "Luv… I am standing."

She huffed. His face cleared and he leaned in. "Look, you crazy sheila. I'm fine. I can walk. I can stand. And I promise, if anything happens, I'll cut class and wait in the car for you, 'kay?"

She sighed and he knew he'd won.

* * *

Jean Grey smiled to herself in satisfaction as she practically skipped into homeroom. Everything was going to be fine. The freaks were taken care of, Wanda was going to be so grateful to her, and Scott was finally starting to get a clue. Things were good.

"Hey, Wanda," she said, sliding into her seat in class. The black-haired girl looked up. "Oh. Hi, Jean," she said distractedly.

Jean frowned. She wasn't supposed to be distracted. She was supposed to be focused solely on Jean. Crossing her arms over her chest, the red-head pouted.

* * *

Her good mood spoiled, Jean grumpily walked to lunch and slid into the seat beside Amara. Scott didn't even come over.

"Hey, Jean, check out the freak table. I thought you'd fixed that little problem."

Jean's head shot up and her eyes fixed on the table at the center of the cafeteria, where Wanda Maximoff was lip-locking with one St. John Allerdyce. Amara sputtered.

Jean gritted her teeth and stood up. Senator Kelly obviously had no idea how to handle high school social status. She'd have to do it herself.

Marching over to the center table, she stopped right behind Wanda and the little freak and said, "My, my. And here if I recall correctly, you're not into PDA, John."

The two broke apart and fixed her with blue eyes. "What do ya want, Jean?" he asked wearily. She crossed her arms over her chest. "I want you to stay away from Wanda."

The last thing she expected him to do was roll his eyes and flop back in his chair, pulling something out of his pocket as he did so. "Yeah. Seems to be a common theme lately." Wanda snorted beside him.

She blinked, surprised. Perhaps Kelly wasn't completely useless.

"You talked to Principal Kelly?"

He glanced up at her sharply, and Wanda gasped. Suddenly nervous under the intense aqua eyes, Jean shifted a little.

"No," he said slowly. "I didn't talk to Kelly. But I think he might've talked to someone else." Jean's brow furrowed in confusion

But Wanda's horrified eyes turned to John. "He-you don't think he…?" He nodded. "I'm pretty sure."

Jean looked back and forth between the two in bewilderment. "What are you talking about?"

Wanda whirled on her, sapphire eyes flashing in fierce, protective fury. "How _dare_ you… you… do you have any idea what you've…"

John stood up slowly. "Wanda, luv…" Jean uneasily took a step back.

And then Wanda reached out, snatched the lighter from St. John's hand, whipped around and set fire to Jean's long, luxurious red hair.

* * *

For a long moment, time seemed to stand still. John's mouth dropped open, Tabby and Amara stood up s l o w l y. Wanda's eyes opened wide, hardly believing she'd just done that.

Then, time began moving again as Jean let out a shriek. Tabby and Amara rushed forward and started batting at Jean's hair, trying to put out the fire. Scott appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, and dumped a glass of water on her head. Wanda tossed her jacket over the flames before John grabbed her and pulled her away. They got the heck out of Dodge and went running through the halls, hand in hand, and laughing fit to kill.

* * *

"Y' did _what_?"

"Set Jean's hair on fire."

"Y' did _what_?"

"It was her fault Kelly sent Creed after Johnny!"

"Y' did _what_!"

"She deserved it!"

Remy's mouth was hanging open. Wanda's was set in determination. John was just sitting back trying not to look smug.

"Y'r pere is gonna be steamed," the Cajun pointed out. Wanda tossed her head. "He doesn't have to find out," she said.

John let out a barked laugh. "You're kiddin' right? Luv, ya set someone's _hair _on _fire_. Not that I don't think it was absolutely brilliant, but I'm still findin' it hard ta believe ya only got detention for it. Your dad's gonna lose it."

She rolled her eyes. "It's because of him that I only got detention for it. He's like, a big campaign supporter of Kelly. Speaking of detention, why are _you_ two here?"

Remy grinned. "Contraband. Didja know it's 'gainst school policy t' have playin' cards in class? It's actually in de rule book." She shook her head and turned to Johnny, who shrugged. "Couldn't leave m' sheila in here all alone now could I? Spouted off ta Mr. McCoy. Kinda wish I 'adn't ta him though. He's a decent guy for a science teacher." (1)

"Awww…" Wanda felt herself melt. "You're so sweet." She leaned over to kiss him and Remy made a face.

"Get a room."

"Not so fun on the other end is it, mate?" John smirked.

* * *

When they finally were allowed to leave the room, they found Rogue sitting against the wall right outside the door. Pietro was standing over her. She looked disgusted.

"Remy! Thank goodness you're out!" She stood up quickly and leaped into his arms, kissing him enthusiastically. "Ah missed you!"

His red and black eyes darted to Pietro's disgruntled expression and he resisted the urge to smirk. "Missed y' too, chere," he said instead.

"Wanda," the silver-haired boy said. "What's going on? Why were you in detention?"

She glanced at John. "It's a long story, Pie." He glared at her. "Oh no, you're not getting away with that. I'm your twin, I can tell when something's up. What. Is. Going. On?"

She sighed. "I set Jean's hair on fire."

"WHAT?"

"Calm down. She was fine. Well, her hair wasn't, but the rest of her was."

He was sputtering. "Wanda… why would you…"

She looked at her boyfriend, who shrugged. She took a deep breath and turned back to her brother. "Because she told Principal Kelly to make Victor Creed… convince Johnny to stay away from me. With his fists. And then Creed hurt John really bad, and it was all Jean's fault 'cause she can't just leave well enough alone and I was really, really mad and John had his lighter and she was right there and _so _proud of herself and I just snapped and lit her up."

Pietro stared at her. "My Lord." He glanced at St. John. "Are you okay?" The Aussie shrugged again. "I've 'ad worse." Pietro looked back to his sister.

"I-I'm so sorry, sis."

She exhaled. "It's-it's okay. Not like it's your fault. And I really should've kept hold of my temper better. It's just…"

"No, no I get it. Someone got my significant other into trouble like that, I'd wanna set them on fire too."

She grinned at him, and for the first time, John felt a sort of understanding pass between himself and his girlfriend's brother.

"John… I'm sorry."

"'Bout what?" he tilted his head to the side. Pietro grimaced. Wanda chuckled. "I think he's apologizing for being such a jerk."

John's face cleared. "Oh, that. 'S fine, mate. No problem. Don't 'ave a sister, but if I did, I'd be suspicious of someone like me too." Wanda rolled her eyes. "Yeah. My ice-cream loving, novel-writing, pyromaniac with big blue eyes and a gorgeous laugh. He's terrifying."

"Pyromaniac?"

Wanda's face took on an evasive look. "You know, Pie, I think it's best if some things stay where they are… where _you _don't know about them." His eyebrows shot up.

John glanced over his shoulder lazily as he laughed and quickly slammed his eyes shut. "Oh, _really _you two! Come on! Right outside the detention hall?"

Remy and Rogue ignored him. Of course, they both had their hands in each other's hair, probably covering their ears, so it's possible they didn't even hear him.

* * *

Wanda rolled over in bed, staring at the ceiling.

The whole Dad-the-reason-I-got-detention-is-because-I-set-Jean-Grey's-hair-on-fire-thing had gone… rather well, considering.

"_Wanda, please tell me the phone call I just received was a prank."_

"_Umm…"_

"_Please tell me you didn't set someone's hair on fire at school today."_

"_Umm…"_

"_Wanda!"_

"_Daddy, I'm sorry. But I promise, I'll never ever do it again. I've learned my lesson."_

_He sighed. "Wanda, I just don't understand why you'd do such a thing."_

_She looked up, and her tone became decidedly unrepentant. "She hurt Johnny."_

_He stilled. "That adolescent male homosapien you've been seeing?"_

The whole, Dad-why-can't-you-just-say-"boy"-like-everyone-else-in-the-world and the my-boyfriend-was-hurt-by-a-sociopath-because-of-what-Jean-Grey-did thing went… slightly less well.

"_Victor? I don't believe it."_

"_Believe it, Daddy. I saw it with my own eyes."_

"_My…"_

"_Look, Jean put it into Kelly's head that I shouldn't be with John, and then Kelly sicced his lapdog, Creed on him. Why would Kelly care who I date? I have no clue. But I do know that it's Jean's fault I had to haul my bleeding boyfriend into Pietro's car and drive to someplace he'd be safe-since obviously, that place is _not _his home."_

"_Wanda, revenge is not the correct way of dealing with these things! You should've gone to the authorities."_

"_We did Dad." _Okay, Wanda, not exactly true, but close enough, _her inner voice remarked. "They took care of it. John's in a new family now."_

"_Then what is the issue?"_

"_The issue is that Jean decided to meddle in my life, dictate who I love, and control who I spend my time with, and it got Johnny beaten to within an inch of his life and she doesn't even care! Granted, I'm sure she didn't intend for that to happen, but she shouldn't have been messing around in my business in the first place! John is a good guy, Daddy. I know people's first reaction to him is generally uneasiness and-for some reason that goes completely over my head-fear, but he's really sweet and _safe _when you get to know him. There is no reason whatsoever for me to not be involved with him."_

_He studied his daughter, his little girl solemnly. "You really care about him don't you?"_

_She nodded. "Yes. I really do."_

_Eric Lensherr sighed and rubbed his face. His daughter leaped up and kissed his cheek, because any daughter of a loving father knows the scent of victory._

* * *

"Ah'll try to call more often, Daddy."

He smiled at her fondly. "Don't go all teary on me, Stripes. I know you love me. I'll try to visit more often. 'Kay?"

She nodded and he opened his arms, pulling her into a big hug. Stepping away, she next turned to Kurt and grabbed him to her tightly.

"Bye, brother. Be nice to Kitty. Ah know Jean-Luc will want you to be her trainer." He grinned. "Of course I vill be nice. Vhy vouldn't I be?" She laughed.

Logan shook Remy's hand. "You take care of my daughter, you hear, Gumbo?" Remy looked him in the eye fearlessly and said, "Vous savez que je." Logan nodded shortly and turned to leave, saying gruffly over his shoulder, "C'mon, Elf. I've gotta get you back to New Orleans so I can go find your mama."

"Ja, Logan." The two black-haired men walked away and began climbing the ramp to the plane. Logan reached out and mussed Kurt's long hair and the teen leaned into it momentarily. They disappeared inside the jet and Remy and Rogue watched as preparations for the flight began.

Quickly, they ran outside and onto the lawn. A few minutes later, they saw the plane roll out of the hangar onto the airstrip.

Suddenly, Remy began jumping up and down and shouting. Rogue looked at him in confusion, but he ignored it. The movement (but not the sound) caught Logan's attention, and he leaned forward in the jet to peer at the two figures on the ground below.

Remy grinned up at him cheekily before catching Rogue in his arms and pressing a fierce kiss to her surprised lips, in full view of Logan Howlett. Startled, she nevertheless kissed him back with equal force, and was breathless when she finally pulled back.

In the jet's cockpit, Logan scowled. Kurt, flying the plane, just grinned.

**

* * *

**

A/N: French: You know I will.

**I bet nobody remembers the science teacher thing from chapter 1. Do ya?**

**This is it folks. The end of the road. The last powwow. The final act. **

_**What 'bout de fat lady?**_

**Excuse me?**

_**Tha fat lady, sheila. Indy's talkin' 'bout that ol' sayin' "It ain't over 'till the fat lady sings."**_

**Oh. That fat lady. I didn't have any fat ladies in the story though.**

_**So? Fill Jean up wit' a bunch of Twinkies, an' let's get this show on tha road!**_

***Silence***

**Twinkies are gross. And I may be taking pretty much everyone out of character here, but even I won't go that far.**

_***huffs* Fine. Be dat way.**_

**I will thank you.**

_**An' Ashy an' I are jus' friends. Not even dat. Partners. **_

_**Roight.**_

**Yeah. Okay. Got it. *rolls eyes***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If you go back, waaaay back, alllll the way back to chapter one? That's where you'll find the disclaimer.**

**A/N: Okay, yeah, I might've fibbed a little. You honestly think I'd just leave Wanda and Johnny like that without a proper send-off? **_**This**_**, my dear friends, is the last chapter of Social Status. A moment of silence now…**

**Okay. We're done.**

_**Y' are so immature.**_

_**Indy's got a point, luv.**_

_**WHAT did y' jus' call her?**_

**Indy, why do you care? I thought you and Ash were just colleagues.**

_***silence***_

_**Aw, don' worry 'bout it, luv. Ya know Oi don' mean anything boy it.**_

_**Humph.**_

**Okay. That was weird.**

**This chapter is dedicated to roguelover321, who always takes time to leave a review, and has faithfully read… I think every chapter of this fic. Thank you so much. **

**0o0-The-Melodious-Nocturne-0o0 has offered to do some fanart for this fic. It's an enormous compliment to me that someone would want to do that, and so I hope you all check it out on deviantart. I will be posting the link (with spaces) in my upcoming X-Men fic. She's awesome.**

**Oh, and Blackberry? You remember that review you left a few chapters ago? You can totally blame yourself for most of this chapter.**

* * *

The halls were crowded on Friday afternoon as Wanda made her way to the cafeteria. The last half of the day was dedicated to an art showing of the most talented student works, and teachers and various other staff members and artists were setting up the galleries, carrying the work out into the great hall. Parents and family members were arriving, trickling in by the twos and threes. She'd seen Pietro around somewhere, though she wasn't sure why he was there. It wasn't like she was in art.

She bounced slightly on her toes to see over the crowd of kids. Rogue caught her eye and waved, her pale hand a beacon through the dark mass of clothing and bodies. She hurried over.

"Hey, sugah," Rogue greeted lazily, leaning on Remy's shoulder. Wanda was suddenly struck by the similarities between this and their first meeting: Rogue, on Remy, his hand at her waist, and Rogue's smooth Mississippi drawl calling her 'sugah.' She glanced to the side. Apparently, that's where the similarities ended though, 'cause Johnny and his lighter were nowhere in sight.

"Hey, guys. Where's John?"

Remy sat straight up. "Porquoi? Is somthin' on fire?"

Rolling her eyes, she answered, "No. I just wanna know where he is."

"Oh." Relaxing, he slumped again. "No idea, petite."

And then, of course, _Whoa, major déjà vu, there, Wanda, _he came flying through the cafeteria doors and skidded to a stop beside their table, dropping into a seat gracelessly. His friends all raised an eyebrow simultaneously.

"Bonjour, mon ami."

"Hi, Rems."

He was… bouncing. In his seat. Bouncing. Up and down. In his seat. And grinning. Really, really big. Bouncing.

"Johnny?"

"Yeah?"

"Why the heck are you doing that?"

His face lit up even more (if possible), and he immediately stopped bouncing. "Funny you should ask that, luv." From under the table, he pulled out a thick sheaf of papers and dropped them onto the table in front of her.

She leaned over and read the neat, simple black print. "_Charred Hearts_." Her eyes shot to his beaming face. "You finished your novel!"

He nodded, infinitely pleased. "It's got crime, mystery, a little romance, and lots and lots of –"

"Fire," she finished for him, returning her gaze to the manuscript. "John-"

"Check the dedication."

She flipped the page. _To Wanda. She woke up the fire. _She felt her breath catch.

Looking up, she saw his aqua eyes, anxiously awaiting her response. Well. How else _could_ she respond to that?

**A/N: You may all begin blaming blackberryhuntress for everything after this point.**

Wanda practically sprawled across the table and pressed her lips to John's in a kiss completely different from any they'd shared yet. Surprised, his eyes widened, then slid shut as his hands came up into her hair. She tasted like chocolate cherries, and she could've sworn that he smelled of smoke.

Remy and Rogue watched with open mouths.

"Whoa."

"Ah know."

"Gee."

"Tell me about it."

"Dat's um…"

"Uh-huh."

"Chere…"

"Swamp Rat…"

* * *

Piotr Rasputin stepped back from his section of the gallery with a satisfied air. Setting up near the stairs was risky, but it also ensured a lot of traffic. Already, people were gathering to see his painting, his masterpiece.

In it, black, red, orange, and blue swirled in a mix of color and brush strokes. Wanda Maximoff and St. John Allerdyce stood side by side, looking away from each other. Her hip was touching his slightly, and his pinky was just barely hooked around hers. Both were smiling secretive smiles, and had their faces turned to the side, their profiles striking, her skin pale, his slightly more tanned. His fire colored hair and her raven-black pixie cut tipped in scarlet accented their black and red clothing perfectly, as well as their blue eyes. All around them, a halo of fire burned.

Yes, Piotr decided. It truly was a masterpiece. Possibly his best. In fact, he wasn't sure if he'd ever do a better-

He craned his neck. There, behind his painting, Jean Grey and Scott Summers were standing, arms around each other, lips locked in a passionate embrace. Her red hair was flowing down her back, and his solid shoulders were blocked in perfectly with the stair rail behind him.

Piotr got out his sketch pad.

* * *

"Chere…"

"Remy…"

"Je t'aime, Anna."

"Ah love you too, Cajun."

"Kiss moi?"

"Don't mahnd if Ah do-mmph!

* * *

Pietro maneuvered his way through the crowd, looking for the little auburn haired chick he'd been talking to lately. Where was she… ah.

"Rahne!"

"Hey, Pietro."

"Hey, listen. I was wondering if you were free tonight."

She looked a little uncomfortable. "Um. Sorry, Pietro, but… I'm kinda… my ex-boyfriend is back in town, and I… I kinda had plans with him tonight."

He tried not to look to crestfallen as he backed off. "Oh, right. Yeah, sure, I get it, no big."

She smiled at him. "I'm glad we're friends. See you?" she waved and walked off. He forced a smile back and waved a teeny bit.

"Wow. You just got _blown _off."

He turned. Facing him was a blonde bombshell in a pink top and blue hip-huggers. Her bright makeup and dangling earrings gave her a slightly gypsy-ish look, immediately catching Pietro's eye. He shrugged.

"Yeah, what about it?"

She stepped closer. "My name is Tabby."

He turned to face her fully. "I'm Pietro."

She smiled up at him, moving into his personal space. "I like your hair, Pietro."

He blinked. "Thanks. I… like yours too." She grinned up at him.

"So, let me put it like this. I'm free tonight. You're obviously free tonight. What about it?"

He thought about it for only a few seconds. "Sounds good. We'll meet somewhere?" She leaned up into his face. "You can pick me up."

"I don't know where you live."

"I'll tell you."

"Can I write it down-uh!"

"Later," she said, right before she kissed him.

* * *

"Mm, Remy…"

"Chere?"

"Remy, Ah'm pretty sure there's a rule against this much PDA."

"Well. Never really been much fo' rules, 'ave we, Roguey?"

"Mmmm…"

* * *

Across town, at the Xavier mansion, Jubilation Lee, the housekeeper of three years, opened the door to Professor Xavier's study, only to stop short immediately and stare. Apparently, the missus was home. Ororo Munroe-Xavier was straddling the professor's legs in his wheelchair, kissing him like there was no tomorrow. Jubilee squeaked slightly, and hurried out.

"Uh, did you hear something?"

"No, darling… unless you meant this." He kissed her neck and she squealed. "Charles!" He kissed her again.

* * *

Somewhere in the bayous of Louisiana…

"Come on, Katzchen. Don't you trust me?"

"Like, of course, Kurt. But… what about gators?"

He laughed. "Don't vorry, Katz. Zey von't bozzer us."

Hesitantly, she took his outstretched hand and let him help her over the side of the boat. "The mud is squishy," she said with a little laugh.

"Ja," he said absentmindedly. She glanced sideways at him, noting how his eyes were tracking her lips.

"Kurt?" she said, smiling a little at how his gaze had to refocus.

"Ja, Katzchen?" he answered finally. She bit her lip and he swallowed.

"I'm… I'm kinda scared. Do you think maybe… like, you could… I dunno, carry me or something until we get to the really dry part?" She batted her eyelashes for good measure.

_Dang. She's supposed to be getting used to ze marsh. Kurt, you're done for. _"Uh, sure, Keety."

Carefully, he placed his arms around her back and under her legs. She willingly wound her left arm around his neck and beamed at him. "Thanks, Kurt." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. He blushed. "No problem, Katzchen."

* * *

She had decided that she really liked kissing Remy. Kissing Remy was, in fact, a favorite pastime of hers, and had been for some years now. But she really, really liked kissing him. A lot. She'd even go so far as to say that she loved it. Kissing Remy was definitely on her list of things that she couldn't, wouldn't, and shouldn't have to live without, and she pitied all the other girls out there who didn't get to do it. But not that much. 'Cause Remy was hers.

He really loved this girl. Loved her mouth, her hair, her eyes, her body, her heart and soul. She was just… he had no idea why his "I-love-Rogue-ask-me-how" sense was going off so much so suddenly, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with the way her fingers were tracing his lower lip, and her breath kept hitching every time he kissed her ear.

* * *

Somewhere, far away in the Mongolian jungle…

Raven Darkholme-Howlett tightened her grip on the unfortunate man's throat and leaned in close.

"…And if you ever, _ever, _tell a soul…"

He nodded frantically. Smiling a satisfied, terrifying smile, she slowly eased her fingers apart on the man's neck.

And then the door to the hut burst open, and Logan Howlett strolled in.

"Hey, darlin'."

She whipped around. "Logan! What are you-"

"You done with him?" he interrupted, indicating the morose figure dangling from her hand. With a flick of her wrist and barely a glance she tossed him aside. "Yes, why?"

He jerked his head at the luckless Mongolian and said, "Git." The man scrambled to his feet and got.

"Logan, what-" he cut her off by yanking her to him and covering her mouth with his own. She kissed him back willingly, and finally pulled back gasping.

"Logan!"

"Rae," he whispered into her hair. "Why wasn't I informed of and brought along on this little trip?"

She wiggled slightly against him. "You were busy…"

"With what?"

"Jean-Luc had a job for you…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, hon. It's called a secret mission for a reason."

He smiled against her skin. "Very true…"

She grinned at him. "So… you came after me. How long did it take you to track me down?"

He shrugged. "About as long as it took to threaten Kurt with grounding for this life and the next if he didn't tell me." She scowled.

"Next time I'm telling Mattie. She doesn't blab with the threat of adolescent punishment."

Logan snickered. "I'd love to see someone threaten Mattie with adolescent punishment."

She nuzzled his neck. "So, husband…"

"Yes, wife?"

"Now that you're here…"

"What?"

She leaned in and whispered in his ear. He growled softly and pressed passionate lips against her own.

* * *

"Johnny?"

"Yeah, luv?" he murmured.

"Feel my hair," she instructed, leading his hand to and from her head in one movement. He laughed as pieces of her hair came away with his fingers.

"Whoa! Look at that static cling!" She smiled at him and pushed into his space, nose brushing his.

"Guess whose fault that is?" He raised an eyebrow. "Hmmm…. Well… lemme think…"

She grinned tangled her fingers in his hair like she'd wanted to since the first moment she saw him, and kissed his static-laden lips.

* * *

"Mmmm…."

"Y' know… Remy don' t'ink Kelly gon' be too 'appy if he catches us chere."

"Remy… Kelly is never happy when he catches us."

"Hmmm… touché."

"Uh, ya know... John and Wanda… Ah think they're gonna work."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Bon. Johnny an' me, we can take y' filles out, treat y' right. Not dat I can' do it on m' own, but wit' another gal t' keep John occupied, we don' 'ave t' feel guilty 'bout leavin' him at home."

"Ya know, we should really thank Jean."

"Why would we do dat?"

"'Cause if she hadn' been so uppity 'bout Wanda sittin' wit' us, she prob'ly nevah woulda, an' we'd nevah know what a good friend she is, an' Johnny wouldn't have a girlfriend who cares 'bout him like he cares for her."

"Remy loves you chere."

"Ah know."

* * *

"Wanda?"

"Yes?"

"Do you wanna cut the rest of taday?"

"Lord, yes."

"Let's go."

And they were gone, borrowing Rogue's keys and roaring out of the school parking lot to find some place with ice cream and a quiet atmosphere for her to read his book. Forget Jean, her father, Kelly, Creed, and heck, even Remy and Rogue for a while. This was them, social barriers, and meddling classmates be hanged. Sealed with a kiss (or two, or three), pledged in mint chocolate chip ice cream, and blazed in fire. Wanda threw her head back as St. John gunned the engine, and laughed.

* * *

**A/N: That's it people. The end.**

**To all of the lovely people who ever read, or reviewed a single chapter of this, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your words mean so much to me. **

**Well. Guess this is it. Ash? Indy? You guys have anything to say? Guys?**

**WHOA!**

_***jump away from each other hurriedly***_

_**Gah!**_

_**Indy!**_

_**Ash!**_

**Blackberry! It's contagious! Sorry, you two… I didn't think.**

_**Actually, it wasn't that bad. She's a pretty good kisser for not having any experience whatsoever.**_

_**Not so bad y'self, Ashy.**_

_**Aw, sweet, luv.**_

_**Don' push it. We jus' gon' fo'get dat dis 'appened. Roxie, Indy don' wan' hear a word. It was de contagious makin' out dat made it happen. **_

_**Roight. You jus' keep tellin' yourself that, luv.**_

_***hexes Ash into wall***_

**Well, it's officially been fun folks. And really weird at times. Like just now.**

**I'm heading over to the Buffy fandom for a while, to post some of my Spuffy stuff. If you're a fan, come check me out. If not, well, I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back soon and you can find me then.**

**See ya in the archives people.**


End file.
